Fate's Design
by avasmommy224
Summary: My name is Jennifer Winchester and I am married to the most arrogant man you would most likely ever meet. He's a hunter along with his brother Sam, and as much as I love them, I just want to be a Harvelle again. Trying to divorce a Winchester is almost as bad as sawing off your own arm...he wants to win me back and I want nothing more than to run away before he finds out my secret.
1. Chapter 1

Most women would be beyond thrilled to have my husband. I on the other hand have been trying to divorce him for the last 6 months. If he wasn't so stubborn and would just sign the damn papers it would be done and over with already, but no, it's not in his nature to just give up. He could have any woman he wanted, and trust me when I say he's had his fair share. If I'm honest with myself he is gorgeous, despite the overly cocky attitude he has. Blondish-brown hair, deep green eyes, tan skin with dusting of light freckles over his nose, panty dropping grin, and his body…wow. Okay, I'm getting side tracked. He has that effect. Downside, he's never home much but that's expected when you're a hunter of all things that go bump in the night. Due to him being home rarely, I found out of at least one time that I know of where he entertained a particularly attractive blonde for a night in his motel room, kicking out his younger brother for the night, who was very willing to tell me of it. I never told my husband how I found out, and I never intend do. His brother is one of my best friends and I couldn't do that to him after he let me know the truth.

So now here I am, 4 years into a marriage with Dean Winchester, begging for a divorce while switching between helping my Aunt Ellen and cousin Jo at the Roadhouse, and anything Bobby Singer needs help with in Souix Falls. Lucky me. I've been summoned to Bobby's house to help him research a few cases and use some random abilities I seem to have established. I'm not psychic, I'm not a prophet, but I can get visions from people off of a single touch. I cannot always control it so I avoid people like the plague, which is kinda why Bobby's house is so great, it's just him and other than Ellen and Jo, Bobby is the only other one who knows. It scares me to death and I could never tell Sam or Dean. Dean would just be an asshole about it and Sam's been through enough.

The sound of my phone brings me out of my thoughts. Looking at the caller id I have a good idea of who it is, he always seems to find my number after I change it.

"Unless this is about signing the papers we have nothing to talk about." I deadpanned.

"Come on, baby. I got plenty to say you just never let me talk." Is it bad that the sound of his voice sends chills all throughout my body? Cas says it's because we are soul mates but I refuse to believe a soul mate would intentionally cheat.

"I think you have me confused with someone else Dean." I looked up from my book across the desk noticing Bobby stare at me, waiting for me to explode. I have a temper that rivals Dean's, which always lead to heated arguments and even more heated make up sex.

"I only have one wife. Come on baby, six months is a long time to completely shut me out. I'm not going anywhere and I'm not signing any damn papers. Just…talk to me. I miss you." I let out a long sigh and run my fingers through my hair, reminding myself over and over again of what he did, why I can't back down and give in this time. Naturally, this also brings back the hollow and painful feeling in my chest and stomach causing tears to prick my eyes.

"What do you want Dean?" I can tell my voice is cracking from holding in my tears but at this point I could care less. Bobby coughs and I look up to see him holding out a box of tissues with an apologetic smile on his face. This is why this man is my father figure, he's uncomfortable as hell with a crying woman but he tries. I return the smile and take the box from him, sitting it in front of me.

"I just want to talk to you, we can work this out. Are you at Bobby's?"

"Don't you have a case to work on, if not I'm sure Bobby could find one for you if you called him."

"We just wrapped up a case and we're about 14 hours from Bobby's. Where are you?"

"Not at Bobby's."

"Well I know you're not at the Roadhouse." I can hear him getting angry and I know it's time to cut this call short but before I can say anything I hear shuffling on the other end of the line, arguing, and then I hear Sam.

"Hey Jenn. Long time no talk, how are you?" I can't help but chuckle, he sounds so relieved. I haven't really been able to talk to him much because he is always with Dean, and that makes me feel a little guilty.

"I'm okay Sammy, taking care of yourself?"

"Always. What about you?" I want to lie. I want to say I'm great but I'm not. I've lost weight, hardly sleep, and I look like shit in general lately. The visions take a toll on me, make me weak and tired. There are bags under my eyes the size of Texas, and I wasn't big before hand but I went from 135 pounds to 120 in a matter of a few months.

"Could be better, could be worse." Truth is what I owe Sam. I can't lie to him, I never could. I hear his sigh and I can just picture the disapproving look on his face. "I'll be okay Sammy, don't worry so much."

"You're my sister, it's kinda my job."

"I love you too Sammy, you boys take care okay?"

"We're heading to Bobby's…Dean was a little off on the time frame though…" Panic is setting in. I haven't seen either of them in six months since my heart shattered into a million pieces.

"How off Sam?" He knew with the panicked sound of my voice exactly where I was.

"Shit…" with that one word I heard the sound of the Impala pull into Bobby's.

"Oh fuck…come on really?!"

"Just wai-" I hung up the phone and thought of an escape plan. All of my stuff was upstairs, including my keys. I was parked out back though, maybe I could just hot wire it. When I looked at Bobby I knew he knew they were coming. He was looking at me like a scolded puppy.

"Oh you traitor…" I whispered harshly to him and made a break for the back door when I heard footsteps coming up the front porch and a loud knock.

"Where do ya think your goin girly? They already know you're here." Bobby got up from his desk to go answer the door.

"I'll be damned." I yelled at him as I ripped open the back door and ran smack into something solid, successfully falling onto my ass. Looking from the boots to the jeans, to the plaid shirt and leather jacket and finally resting onto that perfect face with an arrogant smirk and bright green eyes, I knew I was caught.

"Honey, I'm home. Look at you, falling for me all over again." He tried to help me up but I scooted away from him as quick as I could, afraid of what would happen at his touch. This was another reason this divorce needed to happen, I remember how he thought Sam was a freak. What would he think of me? No, I'm not going through that kind of rejection. I got up and ran for the front door only to turn the corner and run smack into another solid figure, looking up to see the giant formerly known as Sammy.

"For Christsakes, running into you Winchesters is like running into brick walls." I said while rubbing my face and taking 3 steps back. I'd love nothing more to run into Sam's arms and hug the kid breathless, but I can't chance what would happen. I hear the boys laughing at my comment but I can't bring myself to return it. "Nice to see you Sammy, if it's possible I think you've grown." Comparing to his 6'4" frame, I was only 5'3". I sidestepped around Sam and beelined for my room, shutting the door and grabbing the divorce papers off of the desk. It's now or never…I can't be around anyone until I know how to control this and Cas hasn't answered me at all to help. I ran back down the steps and into the den where the three men were still standing.

"Here…make yourself useful." I threw the papers on the desk in front of Dean, really looking at him for the first time in a while. I could tell he wasn't been sleeping much, the dark rings under his eyes were a good tell, plus he just looked all around exhausted. His hair was a little longer, several days worth of stubble on his face. He smelled of whiskey, leather, and motor oil…just like I remembered. God, I miss him. I watched as Dean picked up the papers and looked at the top line before he shook his head and threw them in the trash can beside the desk before whirling back on me with his jaw clenched and determined eyes.

"You might as well forget that princess, not happening." He took 3 steps towards me to close the distance and I took 4 steps back. I saw the hurt look in his eyes but I was determined to not let it show how much it hurt me too.

"Can't play this game forever Dean."

"Like it or not, we're soul mates according to all that's holy upstairs…not throwing that away."

"Since when do you care what the powers that be plan, huh? Dean Winchester…never follow anything planned out for him because he didn't choose it himself, doesn't believe in fate or destinies, the same Dean Winchester that had no problem THROWING THIS away as long as he was wrapped in a leggy blonde. Did you even get her name or was that not important?" Now I was pissed…I needed to hold onto this and it didn't escape my notice how Sam kept inching closer in case he needed to break us apart. Our fights always did get a little out of hand. Dean stepped closer again and before I could bolt I heard Bobby's voice become baritone and loud.

"SON…BACK OFF!" I'm so thankful Bobby knew about these visions and how easily they were triggered. I know at this rate they'll all find out by the end of the day.

"NO BOBBY…she has been running away fr-"

"Running? Who the fuck is running? Don't start with me Winchester because you're the one that fucked this all up, not me. I was happy with you Dean and you played me like a goddamn idiot."

"Well how about this _Winchester_, you haven't let me talk once since this all happened. You don't even know what happened, hell I'm not even sure what the fuck happened."

"You are unbelieveable you know that? Oh and it's Harvelle, not Winchester." I went to run up the stairs when I felt a hand clasp around my bicep. I heard Bobby's voice but it sounded far away…oh shit this can't be happening…no no no. My breathing started to pick up as the sounds around me began to fade, then I was hit with an intense ringing in my ears, it's so loud that it's painful and causes an instant headache. I crumpled onto the stairs before my vision went completely white and then it was like watching a movie play right before my eyes, where I could walk around without interacting. I was sitting in the back seat of the Impala, Sam in the passenger, Dean driving.

"Dean, what did you expect her to do?"

"I don't know Sammy, she's my wife, I expected her to talk, listen, yell, scream, throw things, kick my ass…not throw divorce as an only option. How do I explain it wasn't all me and her believe me?"

"I'm not sure you can. She's a force to be reckoned with when she's pissed."

"Tell me about it." I lean forward and look between the two of them. They both have smiles on their faces. "I just miss her man." Sam hands Dean the cell phone, I can see my name highlighted on the screen.

"Tell her that." Dean takes the phone and presses the call button.

"Alright…no chick flick moments man." There's that panty dropping grin…

"_Unless this is about signing the papers we don't have anything to talk about." _I watch his grin fade immediately after hearing my own voice, seeing how sad and rejected he looks is enough to bring tears to my eyes. I need to get out of this…I just want to get the reactions over with. I take a deep breath and close my eyes, feeling myself start to pull back into the present. The first thing I notice is my head is pounding and the faraway voices are becoming clearer, along with the sound of my own sobbing. I smell whiskey and leather and motor oil all around me and it instantly soothes me, feeling my body relax. I hear voices but have no idea what they're saying before I fall asleep, feeling warm and comforted. I know I am no longer on the stairs but wrapped into Dean tightly, causing my sleep to be deeper than it has in a long time.

* * *

_**Please review and let me know what you think so far. All criticism is welcome, and also let me know what you think you would like to happen in the story as a reader. I also have another story for The Walking Dead called "You're My Home" if you might be interested in reading that one. Thank you all in advance.**_


	2. Chapter 2

I can hear laughter…a woman's laugh. I still smell Dean all around me. I open my eyes and realize it's another vision. I sit up and look around realizing I am on the couch in my house from before Dean and I were married. _What the hell is going on?_ I get up and slowly creep down the hallway, seeing the bedroom door is cracked and walk into the room. Same as always, no one ever knows I'm here. The scene before me makes me smile, I remember everything about this moment. The morning after our first time together. We're both still naked, tangled in the sheets and he won't let me get out of bed. His face is full of mischief and he looks honestly happy.

"Dean! Stop that!" My laughter is contagious and his wandering hands are tickling along my side and stomach while he pulls me further into his chest, my back facing him.

"Stop what? Hmm?" He is nuzzling and kissing my neck while his hand is travelling lower and lower down my stomach.

"Don't start something you can't finish Winchester."

"You'll finish first.." I start feeling that familiar warmth spread through me and my cheeks flush.

_Okay…deep breath…get out of here…1…2…3…_

Everything starts to fade around me and I start to get a feel of my surroundings before opening my eyes. I still smell Dean and I feel warm, his breath is fanning across my face and I feel his fingers in my hair, playing with the loose waves. I don't hear anything but I know we are in a bed so he must have taken me back upstairs after I passed out. I should let him know I'm awake but this feels so good, and I honestly really do miss him.

"I'm not sure what to do here." He whispers so quietly that if he wasn't so close I wouldn't have heard him. "We're gonna figure out what happened to you. I'm not goin anywhere, you can try all you want but I'm not leaving. Six months without you damn near killed me…I was ready to die a few times but Sammy…well, you know Sammy. He misses you too. So like it or not Mrs. Winchester, you're stuck with us cause we love you too much…I love you."

He would never say these things knowing I am awake, but I am kind of glad I was. I hear a soft knock on the door and Dean slightly shifts his head to look up…we must be using the same pillow.

"Yeah?" Dean's gravelly voice, even in a harsh whisper does unspeakable things to my insides and I have to surpress a shiver that runs down my spine. I hear the door open and know automatically by the footsteps that it is Sam.

"Still out?"

"Yeah…hasn't hardly moved."

"You think that's a good idea Dean…being that close to her? You heard what Bobby said and you have no idea what you could be showing her."

"I got nothin to hide man. We need to figure out what happened to her though 4 months ago to have this suddenly start up. It's just not normal."

"You think she's possessed? Demon blood? What are you thinking?" I can almost see Sam's face turn into that disapproving scowl. This is why I never told Sam. He had his own trouble's with psychic abilities fueled by demon blood and Dean was afraid of him, called him a freak, and it broke something in Sam. "Bobby said they ran the tests man…holy water, Christo, silver knife. Nothing happened." _Thank you Sam._

"Well what else could it be? I know she wouldn't willingly drink blood of any kind but you gotta admit, from what Bobby told us, something's off man." _There it is ladies and gentleman…the word freak is sitting on the tip of his tongue._

"Don't do it Dean."

"Don't do what Sam?" I feel the bed shift and then hear more footsteps. Dean must be walking over to Sam now, probably trying to keep his voice under control.

"You want to lose her for good? Cause if you single her out like you did me, that's exactly what's going to happen." I don't hear a reply from Dean but I do hear one of them leave. Next thing I know, I feel a warm and pleasurable tingle on my lips that I haven't felt in a long time…his kiss. Barely enough pressure because he thinks I am still sleeping but the contact is like static electricity throughout my body. I've never felt that with anyone else before and neither has he…we always thought it was the sure fire way of believing Cas when he said we were soul mates.

"I'm here baby…I'll fix everything…I swear." I cannot suppress the shiver this time and I hear his chuckle in my ear. I can picture the self-satisfied smirk on his face now, he always did get a kick out of what just his voice did to me.

I know I need to get this over with and I should do it sooner rather than later. I still feel exhausted and my limbs feels a little heavier but I force my eyes open and look around. Dean is laying on his back, one hand behind his head, the other thrown over his eyes. I know with his hunter senses there is no way to move without him knowing it. Here goes nothing…

"So…cats out of the bag now I guess…" He slowly lifts his arm and looks at me with those gorgeous green eyes and I feel myself stop breathing for a few seconds. He isn't looking at me with disdain or disgust, not pity nor fear…all I see is relief and love.

"Guess so…I know why you didn't tell me but why not Sammy?"

"He's had enough psychic shit to last a lifetime don't ya think?"

"We would have been here, no matter what and you know it Jenn…Bobby gave us what he knows. Is there anything you haven't told him? We can figure this out as a team."

"Not really…I don't know whats really my thoughts or someone else's sometimes. Like I had a dream of our first morning together just now…" I felt heat rise to my cheeks and saw him smile but it quickly faltered.

"I was thinking about that when I laid you down…"

"Who grabbed me downstairs?"

"Sammy, why, what'd you see?"

"A few minutes of the car ride before you called me today."

"SAMMY!" We both shot up on the bed as soon as we heard the loud footsteps in the hall.

"What what's wrong?" Sam was out of breath and holding the demon knife. I couldn't help but chuckle at the site of him.

"Nothing Sammy…just have a question."

"Sure Jenn…ask away." He visibly relaxed.

"What were you thinking about when you grabbed my arm downstairs?" The look he gives me is a little strange before really contemplating the answer.

"I was thinking about the car ride up here. Why?"

I look at Dean and we are both wide eyed. So that's the connection…I see what someone is thinking about…holy shit. I started scooting away from both of them and off the bed, towards the window.

"Hey baby it's okay…this is good…see we're figuring it out." I shake my head furiously at him. I don't want to know what someone is thinking, much less Dean. He could break my heart all over again in seconds with one single thought.

"What's going on? I'm confused?"

"Jenn's visions, or whatever, are whatever someone's thinking about during the contact."

"Okay…well it's a start." I didn't even realize that Dean got off the bed and started towards me until he almost touched me. I flinched myself back into a corner on reflex and just shook my head.

"Just…just please…don't touch me. I'm sorry but don't…" I can't bring myself to look at either of them because I know tears are threatening to fall.

"Okay…baby I won't, okay? Just calm down…breathe for me." _What the fuck is happening? I'm not touching anyone. _Dean's voice is getting further away and my vision is getting blurry. Next thing I see is a bright white light and then the room becomes engulfed in it until I am standing in a bright white room with no furniture. _What the hell? Did I die?_

"There's my sweet girl…" I whipped my head around and saw a beautiful blond woman dressed in a white gown with familiar green eyes. I know this woman but I have no idea how. I keep searching her face and reach out and touch her. I can really touch her? The surprise must be evident in my face because she gives a light laugh. It's so beautiful it's musical and then it hits me…

"Mary?" My voice is no more than a whisper but she smiles and nods and pulls me into a big hug, which I gladly return. So this is my mother-in-law. I never got the chance to meet her because she died when the boys were young. I knew their father, John, pretty well before he passed several years ago.

"I'm so glad you can finally see me…I've been trying for so long."

"Am I dead?" There's that beautiful laughter again and I can't help but smile.

"No baby girl…you're in between. You have the power to do that. Anyone on the other side you wish to see, concentrate on them and they should come."

"But why? What happened to me? How did you even know about me?" I know I'm bombarding her with questions but this might be the only time I can get them.

"It's your destiny…you're mothers line has a psychic lineage…you are a medium. You have insights others don't. It's why your soul is linked to Dean's…there is more but I'd like to think we could save it for more conversations in the future." She runs her hands into my black hair and holds my face into both of her hands. Her smile is beautiful. Her hands are soft and I lay mine on top of hers. "I am so proud of you. I am proud of my boys…tell them for me?" I nod my head at her quickly. "I look out for all of you, my children. I will look after my grandchildren after they are born…so will John." One of her hands rests on my stomach and I am confused. "Let Dean work his way into your good graces. He made a mistake and he won't repeat it, that I promise you. You keep my boys alive…they can't lose you." She gives me a kiss on my forehead and next thing I know I am standing back in Bobby's house but I am in the kitchen and not upstairs anymore. I turn around quickly and see all three men standing there, all looking at me dumbfounded.

"What happened?" My voice is hoarse and fresh tears stream down my face.

"You started talking and walking around the house like you were having a conversation…a one sided conversation that we got out of it."

"Yeah and babe…your eyes…they uh…they went completely white." Dean looks a little afraid of me and I feel a pang in my chest which makes me cry more.

"White?"

"The hazel just disappeared and came back once you turned around…it was a little freaky." _Nice way of calling me a freak Dean. _This is just starting to piss me off now. Who does he think he is? He has seen everything scary this world has to offer and yet, his wife, scares him? _Screw you, buddy._

"Yeah well, apparently there's been a development. I don't care if you believe it or not and keep the comments to yourself Winchester because I promised which is the only reason you're getting it out of me at all…" They are all looking at me expectantly and I walk to the doorway and keep my back to them before pausing. "Your Mom…Mary…she wanted me to tell you both she is very proud of the both of you." With that I quickly made a dash to my bedroom, slamming the door and locking it. I will not stand there and be ridiculed by Dean Winchester about how I'm crazy, lying, and have him look at me like the enemy…something to hunt.

While pacing the room I don't notice both the boys standing in the doorway. _They would pick the locks..assholes._ I pause as soon as I see them. "I had it locked for a reason."

"Yeah well I unlocked it for a reason princess."

"Go to hell…again."

"Ouch…what exactly did I do this time? You didn't give me a chance t-"

"I don't need to give you a chance to do anything Dean. I remember how you treated Sam. I _WILL NOT_ stand there and have you call me a liar. I _will not_ stand there and have you tell me I am _crazy_ or that I'm a _freak_. So I don't owe you _shit_, got it?" I can see his jaw twitching and his eyes narrow at me, but I also can see in his eyes the guilt. Whether it's because of Sam or me, I have no idea.

"How about me, Jenn? Will you talk to me about what just happened…about Mom?" Sam looks so hopeful but it isn't fair to tell one without the other. They both lost her.

"I don't know what happened. Mary was suddenly just standing in front of me and she gave me a hug. She's beautiful…you look like her Dean. You got her nose and mouth too, Sam." Sam has tears in his eyes, Dean won't look up front the floor and his hands are shoved in his pockets. "She said that her and John watch over both of you and that they're proud. She told me how to see her again if I needed to." They both look up at me after that, shocked expressions and unshed tears in their eyes. I still eye them warily, waiting for them to deliver the first blow.

"Did she…she say why?" Dean is at least trying to believe me outwardly.

"She said I'm a medium. I can contact the dead in whatever trance I was in, but don't get your hopes up. She pulled me there, I didn't do it myself..." I laugh a little remembering her laugh, "she had the most beautiful laugh. It sounded like music, and I could touch her. She felt so warm, like standing in the sunshine kind of warm. When she hugged me she smelled like lavender, and she called me her sweet girl, like she's known me my whole life. It felt good." I didn't realize I was smiling when I looked at both of them boys, seeing the tears had finally fallen. "I'm sorry…"

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Sam was adamant, and with the determined features of his face I know he believes me. When I chance a look at Dean I can't read him, which is unusual, and that scares me.

"I believe you baby. Sounds just like Mom."

"Can we try giving you a hug please because the urge is killing me." I laugh at Sam, thinking for a moment and slowly nod my approval. They both rush to me and pull me into a massive bear hug. It felt good and I didn't feel a pull for my mind to wander, causing me to sigh in relief. Unfortunately this moment is short lived when we all hear a loud crash downstairs and Bobby scream.

"BOBBY!" we all yell in unison and rush down the stairs only to find a man stuck in the devils trap in the den…cold solid black eyes cause me to freeze in place as he looks me up and down in a slow, eery way.

"My my my…you look good enough to corrupt."

_**AN: As always, please review. Thank you for the follows and favorites so far. All criticism is welcome and let me know what you kind of would like to see happen with the story as a reader. I might be able to incorporate some of the things you want to see. Thanks again in advance and I also have another story for The Walking Dead called "You're My Home" if you are interested in reading it. Thanks again!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Please review and let me know what you think so far. All criticism is welcome, and also let me know what you think you would like to happen in the story as a reader. I also have another story for The Walking Dead called "You're My Home" if you might be interested in reading that one. Thank you all in advance. Thank you all also for all the follows and favorites!**_

* * *

I just stared at this demon in bewilderment. I couldn't help the nagging feeling I was getting in the back of my mind and the tingling I had rushing up the back of my neck, causing the hair to rise. I proudly surpressed the shudder before anyone could see it. I will not show fear.

"Kind of hard to corrupt what's already been corrupted." I crossed my arms over my chest, not acknowledging the warning glances from Dean. His over-protectiveness isn't necessary in this situation. The demon actually laughs…a full hearty laugh.

"Glad you find me amusing."

"Mrs. Winchester…I see you're coming into your own." I narrow my eyes at the demon. What the hell does he know? How does everyone seem to know what even I don't? "Or would you rather Ms. Harvelle, hmm?" Although my gaze never leaves the demon and I have moved to stand a couple of feet out of the trap, Dean is right by my side, a protective hand on my shoulder. Oddly enough, there's no pull.

"Don't talk to her, don't even look at her. What are you doing here?" Dean's voice is angry and his hand has slid down my arm, pulling me further into him.

"Just seeing if the rumors are true. Crowley sends his congratulations." He gives a meniacial grin while his eyes flick down to my stomach. This further confuses me and I know it shows on my face by the look of pure glee in his cold black eyes flicking between both Dean and I.

"Congratulations for what and what does Crowley have to do with anything? Offering to pay for the divorce papers that keep piling up in trash cans?" I shrug myself away from Dean, getting dangerously close to the edge of the trap, only to have Dean wrap his arms back around my waist and tug me back into his chest, leaving no room for freedom.

"The baby." He looks to my stomach again, Deans hands splayed out across it. I feel another wave of confusion and…anger? Why am I angry? I feel his hands tighten more around my midsection and feel the anger rolling off of him in waves. I'm feeling Dean's anger?

"What baby?" Dean asks me, barely concealed fury and rage lacing underneath the question. I can't help but ask the same question. There's no way. The last person I slept with was Dean and that was 7 months ago. I would have a giant watermelon hanging off of me at this point.

"There is no baby, genius." I try to pry his hands back from around me, but it isn't working.

"Don't lie deary…it was written that your powers would come into their own upon conception of your first-born." Didn't Mary say something about grandchildren? What the hell is going on?

"Well then your book is wrong." I can't help the smug look on my face and I grip the sides of Dean's pant legs, trying to calm myself. No matter how mad I am with him, no matter what he does, feeling his hard body pressed against mine so tightly is making my body betray my feelings.

"What makes you say that?" The demon doesn't look convinced and I can see why. It looks like Dean is protecting my stomach, his hands haven't moved. He probably believes it…stupid idiot.

"You have to fuck someone to get pregnant, so like I said, your book is _wrong." _The priceless look that quickly flittered across the demon's face was amusing, although he just as quickly schooled his features back into smugness. Dean's arms slacked a little around me at the admission but not entirely. I knew he would have questions but none of which I was willing to answer honestly. One day back and the Winchester's have been the center of a shit-storm in Bobby's house. Go figure.

"What do you know about her exactly?" Sam was getting a little impatient, I can see it in his eyes and the way he is posturing his body. Most people would see him as the picture of calm, but not me.

"You Winchester's are so clueless to the parts you play. You should ask your Angel. Send me back." His eyes never left mine, unnerving everyone in the room.

"Sam..do it." Dean picked me up and took 5 steps back until he was against the wall while Sam began the exorcism.

"Exorcizamus te, ominus immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, ominis incursion infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica." The demon threw his head back and a cloud of black smoke rose into the ceiling and vanished, leaving a man's dead body behind on Bobby's floor.

"Well that was enlightening." Everyone looks at me, judging my mood to see how to proceed. The look I give Bobby clearly tells him not now, Sam gives me puppy eyes which would normally break my resolve, all I can tell him is I would talk to him later. After Sam and Bobby leave the room I realize that Dean hasn't made any move to release me, bringing the feel of his body to the front of my mind all over again. My body is tingling and humming in appreciation, begging for me to settle myself into him, just to give in.

"You can let go now." I try shrugging him off of me but he tightens his hold and buries his face into the crook of my neck, taking a deep breath. I feel the tension leaving his body as he nuzzles his nose against my neck.

"I don't want to. I miss you…this feels right again." His whispered confession is tugging at my heart but my pride ultimately wins out.

"Let go Dean." My voice comes out harsher than I had intended but his feelings aren't on my top list of priorities. Maybe I need to talk to Mary again…after I get drunk. Yes, alcohol sounds great right about now. Dean reluctantly lets go of me and I rush out of his reach and straight for the bottle of whiskey in Bobby's desk, taking a long pull straight from the bottle.

"Why don't you call Cas…ask him whatever the hell that was about and what this is about being written down and pregnancy and all that." I hear Sam and Bobby enter the room again and Bobby is giving me a look of disapproval, Sam has an amused look with an eyebrow cocked. I return the gesture back to them both and take another pull from the bottle, never grimacing or looking away from their direction.

"You haven't asked him about this in 4 months?" Dean asks me incredulously. I can't help the rueful laugh that escapes out of my mouth. My insides are already warm from the whiskey and it's starting to give me a pleasant hum.

"Apparenly you got him in the divorce, he doesn't answer my calls anymore." I quickly booked it outside, taking the bottle of whiskey with me and getting into the shed. I notice the Impala and smile. I never thought I would miss this thing but now that I am looking at it, running my hand down the quarter panel, I realize that I really do miss this big hunk of metal. I climb into the backseat, getting lost in my thoughts. I'm not sure how much time has passed but I feel my eyes becoming heavy and look down at the bottle only to realize it's empty. I drank a half bottle of whiskey with a piece of toast on my stomach from breakfast. No wonder I'm sleepy. I am beyond drunk.

After rolling down the windows I lie down in the back seat and quickly fall asleep. It doesn't last a peaceful sleep for long before I am back in that same damn bright room. Appaerently being drunk transfers over into this state as well because the room is spinning and I can't keep my balance. Just as I am about to fall flat on my face, strong arms catch me and I hear a deep amused chuckle in my ear…Dean's chuckle but a little deeper. John. I can't help the giggles that erupt from me as he gently sits me on the ground and sits beside me.

"Whiskey's kickin your ass sweetheart." I miss this man's smile. You hardly ever saw it but when you did, my god, it could light up your whole world.

"It was Bobby's secret stash, the good stuff…maybe he'll find a better hiding place from now on." His smile is contagious and I return it. "God, John…I miss the hell out of you, ya know?" He wraps an arm around my shoulder and my head falls against his. "I know baby girl. You've done good though. I'm proud of you." I look up at him, my chin resting on his shoulder and he gives me a kiss on my forehead, causing me to smile.

"The boys are good. Busy as always, but you know that."

"Ya know, my boys, they're good hunters, damn good. Sammy got lucky that he turned out to be so much like Mary. He'll make a good father and husband someday. Now Dean…" He pauses to look into my eyes and I know better than to avert them. When John Winchester spoke to you, you paid attention. "Dean is more like me than either of us are prepared to really admit. You've been good for him, settled him down. You keep him grounded. If you're not around, things go bad and fast. I'm not sayin what he did was right, but baby girl, you're going to have to make up your mind."

"Yes sir." I said, causing him to smirk. "I understand, I'm just hurt and it doesn't seem I have much of an option in this soul mate stuff. I love him so much that it's consuming to everything in me, but I can't seem to just move past it. Now with everything else going on with me, it's more confusing than ever."

"Baby girl, I told you from the first day that I met you that you were special. You're an important member of this family, and they interlocked your fate with Dean's for a reason. I don't know the whole story but I do know that you're supposed to be giving me some grandkids, some pretty important badass grandkids, and the timeline has been thrown off because of what happened with Dean. So make up your mind. That's an order." He stands, taking me with him and stands in front of me, hands on my shoulders and kisses my forehead one last time before I am suddenly back in the Impala. I let out a deep breath and get out of the car to walk back into the house to take a shower, realizing that it is now dark outside. Walking up the front steps I realize I am still incredibly drunk and can't help the giggle that comes out of me. John must've really thought I was a sight…just what everyone wants, a drunk daughter for a life altering conversation. I make my way inside and groan looking up the stairs…there's so many of them. Because the banister is broken I think it is best to climb up the stairs, if I try and walk up them I will most likely fall and break my neck. About 5 steps up I hear laughter behind me, realizing it's Dean.

"What the hell are you doing? Not that I'm not enjoying the view but ya know.." I can hear the damn smirk on his face but I'm too drunk to care and just laugh.

"I thought this was better than breaking my neck. I need a shower." I chance a peek over my shoulder through my hair and see his eyes firmly planted on my ass, causing me to erupt in another fit of giggles. "Are you gonna help me upstairs Winchester or just continue to stare at my ass all night?" I hear another low chuckle before I feel his strong arms pick me up, turn me around, and throw me over his shoulder heading up to the bathroom.

"You need to eat, you don't weigh anything and I can feel your ribs and bony hips digging into me."

"Yes sir." Even this response surprises me along with him. I guess the tone made me think of John.

"I like this side of you, ya know, the one that doesn't argue every 5 minutes." He sits me on the bathroom counter and starts my water for me, getting everything I need and all I can do is stick out my tongue at him before laughing some more.

"How much did you drink?" I see the amusement dancing in his green eyes and I feel lost in them all over again.

"I don't know…bottle's empty now." I laugh again while he shakes his head at me, smirking that famous smirk. God his lips are gorgeous…so full and pouty. I forgot what it feels like it have them on me. I realize I've been staring at his lips and he is much closer to me than he was before, still looking amused and I know I've been caught staring.

"Shower's ready for ya baby." He helps me off the counter and smacks my ass before leaving the bathroom.

All during my shower I can't help the flashes of memories that flitter across my mind of Dean, especially the dirtier ones. It's undeniable the attraction and pull I will always have towards him but would it be that way if we weren't soul mates? If we had the chance in choosing, would we choose each other anyway? As soon as I shut the water off and wrap a towel around myself, Dean steps back into the bathroom and places me back on the counter.

"I'm gonna call Cas tomorrow..see what all this is about. Maybe we can get some answers." I see his lips moving but I didn't hear anything he said, all I can do is stare at his lips and his eyes. My mind is a drunk haze and most of my thoughts aren't coherent but I know what my body wants and I'm tired of fighting it. It's one thing to fight it over the phone but to look at him, to feel him, to smell him…it's sensory overload. Fuck it. I grab the back of his neck and bury my fingers in his hair and crash my lips onto his. His shock doesn't last long as he eagerly returns the kiss, running his tongue along my bottom lip seeking entrance, which is gladly given. When he deepens the kiss his hands attach themselves to the edge of the sink and pull me closer to him, where I wrap my legs around his waist like it's second nature, earning a low growl from deep in his throat. The sound pulls straight to my core and I couldn't stop willingly even if I wanted to. I break away long enough to pull his shirt from his body only to have him grab both of my hands in his, halting my movement. We both look into each other's eyes, panting heavily.

"You're drunk…its not right."

"I'm not a prom date for Christsake, I'm a consenting adult."

"Doesn't feel right. You still want this in the morning, I'm all for it. Trust me as much as I'm going to hate myself in a minute, I don't want this unless you're sure. I've hurt you enough." He gives me one last slow, sweet kiss before pulling away and running to his room. I press my fingers to my kiss swollen lips and take a deep breath. I have no idea if I'm going to have the courage to do this sober but right now I need to go to bed. I need to call Jo and Ellen tomorrow and fill them in after Cas, if he decides to show up. When did life get so complicated?


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: Thank you for all of the follows, favorites, and reviews! Please continue to review and let me know anything you might like to see happen within the story. Contructive criticism is always welcome, good or bad. Enjoy the next chapter!**_

* * *

The house is eerily quiet and I feel the warmth of sunshine on my face. Cracking open my eyes are harder than I expected, whether it's from the heavy sleep or the hangover I'm not real sure, but either way it takes me a few minutes to get them open and blink warily at the window. I remember everything from yesterday and my lips still have the pleasant tingle in them from Dean's kisses. I just made everything so much more complicated. John told me to choose but how can I? What my head tells me and what my heart tells me are always conflicting. Emotions are not a logical person's best friend by any means.

I slowly get out of bed and pull my black curls into a messy bun on top of my head, causing it to look a little wild and make my way downstairs in my tank top and sleep shorts. Peeking around the corner I see Sam stretched out on the couch, mouth open slightly, fast asleep. Dean is splayed out on the recliner, book on his chest, lightly snoring while Bobby is face planted into a book at his desk fast asleep still. Letting out a light laugh at the site of them I pad my way into the kitchen to make some coffee and breakfast. Best cure for a hangover is something John taught me, coffee and a big greasy breakfast. While the coffee is brewing I start making eggs, pancakes, bacon, and slicing up some fruit. Bobby's house never has groceries unless I am here and I always make sure to feed him home cooked meals while I am staying with him. His usual diet of alcohol makes me wonder how he is still breathing half of the time. While waiting to flip the pancakes I pour myself a cup of coffee and put in my sugar and creamer and take a small sip so not to burn myself. While cooking the rest of the pancakes I get so lost in thought that I don't realize Dean has been standing in the doorway of the kitchen watching me for several minutes now until I turn around and almost drop the plate in my hand from the startle.

"Jesus Dean you scared me!" I quickly place the plate on the table and hold a hand to my chest to slow my rapid beating heart and slow my breathing.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you…was just appreciating the site. Haven't seen you like this in a while."

"Like what?"

"You know…cooking, still in your pj's which might I add are really tempting, hair all piled up and crazy from sleep. Don't really realize what you'll miss until it's gone." Dean walks up to me with his hands stuffed in his pockets, pulling one out to brush his thumb across my cheek, causing electricity to shoot down my spine. "Had some flour…there." He crams his hand quickly back in his pocket but makes no move to step back.

"Want some coffee? Breakfast should be done in a minute." He gives me a small smile and nods his head, causing me to take a step back and pour him a mug with 2 sugars, handing it to him.

"Thanks." I give him a small smile and start making up plates for him and me to eat, making sure there's enough on his plate to last him until lunch. The amount of food he consumes isn't really surprising anymore, but it is way more than I can eat. I set his plate down in front of him at the table along with my own, sitting across from him to eat. The silence between us is only mildly awkward and I can feel his eyes on me every so often. He reaches over the table and lays his hand over one of mine, causing me to look up into his eyes.

"You remember much about last night?"

"Yeah…of course. I remember everything that happened yesterday…Can you call Cas after breakfast? Seems like that's probably the best first step, try and get some answers. I mean if demons know things then surely angels do too, right?"

"Yeah…we can do that. Told you we weren't going anywhere." His thumb is rubbing soothing circles over the top of my hand but I still do not feel the pull anymore. Wonder if that means I am controlling it or if he is blocking me out?

"Good cause I wanna talk to Ellen and Jo today, kinda keep them in the loop, ya know?"

"Of course…anymore visions or visits or whatever?" Do I tell him about John or is that going to break this little peace treaty we seem to have going at the moment?

"No visions but Bobby hasn't touched me and neither has Sam. The few times you have, nothing's happened."

"Oh, well that's a good thing though, right?"

"I guess. I don't really know what to think anymore, ya know?" I take a deep breath and I can see the genuine concern in his eyes and I feel a little guilty. Normally I wouldn't keep things from him but I have so many questions when it comes to us now. "I did get a visit last night though, if that's what you want to call it." My voice comes out almost a whisper and he stops eating, taking my one hand in both of his.

"From Mom again?"

"No…not exactly."

"What's that mean?"

"I want to tell you, I just don't know if I should."

"Why the hell not?"

"Dean…when was the last time we got along? I mean honest to God, got along? We are eating breakfast together, in peace, no yelling, no fighting, no animosity…I don't want to ruin that. I don't want you to get pissed off because you think of me in a bad way out of disbelief."

"You've always told me everything, you've never lied to me, not once. I don't _want _to believe stuff like this happens to you, didn't want to believe it with Sam either and look where that got me. So no, I believe whatever you have to tell me, just don't start keeping things from me. I want this to work, I want my kickass beautiful wife back and I'll do whatever the hell I have to do to make that happen. I saw it yesterday in your eyes and I see it again right now. I am going to tell you right now this one time only and never again…you're not a monster. I don't think you are a monster at all, much less something to hunt. Even if others thought you were, I wouldn't let them near you because I know you better than you know yourself. So spill…"

"Okay…John came to see me last night while I was drunk. I fell asleep in the backseat of Baby and he got a real kick out of me being drunk." His lopsided smile matches my own and his hands grip mine a little tighter.

"What'd Dad have to say?"

"Came to give me some much missed fatherly advice on how to deal with his hard headed sons and apparently myself. He also told me that the demon was kind of on the right track apparently with pregnancy being involved somehow. Said I was supposed to be giving him some badass grandkids, at least 1 by now but the timeline was thrown off because of…well, you know."

"Kids? As in plural?"

"That's what both John and Mary told me…just not sure why or what that has to do with everything else going on with me. They didn't have the answers for that either."

"So if I wasn't such a fuck up, you'd be pregnant right now, huh?"

"Maybe…I don't know."

"We never really talked about kids before."

"Didn't think we would need to really."

"Why? Isn't that a normal topic of discussion between married people?"

"Well yeah, but Dean, you're a hunter. You didn't really ever think you'd want any kids because of the hunting. Plus I went on hunts with you guys more often than not, what good would that be for me to be pregnant. Can't raise kids in the backseat of the Impala." Dean took both of our plates to the sink and leaned back on the counter, arms crossed on his broad chest.

"We could come up with something though. I'd want a family with you. I'd give up hunting for the chance at that kind of life with you."

"Thought you lived for the hunt?"

"I did…still do some days."

"What about the other days?"

"The other days I just want a normal life with my family, with you." Before there is any chance for me to respond Sam walks into the kitchen with a yawn and his long hair disheveled.

"Morning Sammy, hungry? Made coffee and breakfast this morning." He gives me a sleepy smile and kisses the top of my head before plopping down in the chair beside me.

"That'd be great, thanks Jenn."

"No problem." I got up and made Sam a plate along with a big bowl of the fruit salad I made, putting it on front of him. I make his coffee the same way I did mine and also bring him a glass of orange juice, stealing small glances at Dean as I make my way around the kitchen. His confession starts my mind on over drive. Everything I ever wanted to him from him I finally heard.

"This is great Jenn. You have no idea how bad I miss you're cooking." I laugh and kiss his cheek before starting to wash the dishes, Dean making no effort to move or give me any space. "I see you two are finally able to stay in the same room without yelling at each other." Dean and I look briefly at each other before Dean gives a quick reply. "Yeah…it's a start."

"Baby steps Sammy."

"I'm glad…can't stand seeing you two at each other's throats all the time."

Dean puts a reassuring hand on my shoulder with a gentle squeeze before he sits back at the table with Sammy, discussing the events to take place today, starting with calling for Cas and hopefully getting some answers. The fact that demons, especially Crowley is so interested in learning more about me than usual is unsettling, even if I won't willing show or express it. I hear Bobby grunts and groans of protesting movement making his way into the kitchen and I can't help but chuckle and shake my head. I start making him up a plate as well as his coffee, setting it on the table with the boys. It's our routine every time I am here and I know what's coming next so I stand near the table, arms crossed, hip cocked, foot impatiently tapping, one hand held out just in time for him to come through the door. Sam and Dean watch the interaction with amusement, fully grinning at the site in front of them. Bobby stops in the doorway, narrowing eyes at Jenn with a glass of bourbon in his hand.

"Nuh uh kid, not today. You stole the good bottle now leave me to drink in peace."

"Give it up Bobby. Breakfast is on the table, along with a cup of coffee with 3 sugars just how you like it. Besides, you're secret stash hasn't been a secret since we've been teenagers. Why do you think you've had more than that bottle go missing? Hand it over old man."

"Why you little…" Jenn cut him off by taking the drink from his hand and pouring it down the sink with an eyebrow cocked, staring at him with narrowed eyes, daring him to finish his sentence. "How in the hell did you boys ever live with her?" Sam and Dean look over at her, barely containing their laughter.

"She's my wife…kinda comes with the contract."

"Come on Bobby, she's just looking out for you."

"She's gonna kill me is what she's gonna do."

I walk over to the table and give Bobby a kiss on the cheek as he grumpily chews on his pancakes and bacon, seeing that he actually enjoys this little routine of ours in his eyes. His eyes always give away what he is truly feeling.

"Love you old man."

"Yeah yeah…back at ya, devil woman." I laugh whole heartedly at that and start to walk up the stairs before hollering back at them.

"Call Castiel, I'm gonna hop in the shower real quick!" Just as I reach the landing at the top of the stairs I bump into a solid figure and scream, about to fall head first back down the stairs. Before falling a pair of strong arms reaches out and grabs me, setting me back on the landing. Looking up I see the one person I wasn't expecting to see without Dean's help.

"Cas…"


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: Sorry it has been a while for an update, life has been a little crazy but I finally finished this chapter and wanted to get it up as quickly as possible. As always, thank you for your reviews, faves, and follows. All reviews are welcome and keep giving me inspiration to keep writing!**_

* * *

"Are you okay? I've been trying to call you for months?!" I frantically pass my hands over his body to make sure he is alright, which when you think of it is ridiculous…he's an angel for crying out loud. Cas stares at me with his usual blank expression but in his eyes I see a faint trace of fondness.

"I have not heard you calling. I came to see if _you _were alright."

"Yeah…no…I don't know Cas. How come you didn't hear me?"

"I do not know."

I hear loud pounding footsteps rushing to the bottom of the stairs and see all 3 men staring up at us, panic slowly slipping off of their faces.

"I'm fine guys…Cas just scared me a little."

"You are not pregnant." Cas says as a statement, not a question. I quickly avert my gaze back to Cas to see the confusion on his face.

"No I'm not. Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"That is not possible. Your powers are to be linked to each child you and Dean have. Four separate powers to four separate children."

"FOUR?!" Dean and I shout at the same time. Dean scrambles up the stairs to stand beside me, the same panic stricken face he has I'm sure mirrors my own.

"Yes. Four." Cas looks between us with the same blank expression, not understanding the reason for our stress. "How many powers have you received?"

"Huh?" My brain isn't processing any further past the knowledge of four children. Who in their right mind has that many kids with a man that is never home, much less doesn't have any real money.

"Your powers. I can see the aura of them around you but I need to know what you can do so far." Dean sees my struggle and steps in the best that he can.

"She, um, she sees things sometimes…like when she touches someone and she's been talking to Mom and Dad somehow." He looks to me for confirmation and I dumbly nod my head, my mind a million miles away.

"Visions and spirit communication."

"What are the other two that she's supposed to get? How much worse does this get?"

"She will be able to see into the future and she will also have the ability to manipulate the elements through thought." I look around at everyone's faces, seeing them all be shocked at the new information. I feel Dean wrap an arm around my shoulder, not realizing my breathing is becoming a little erratic.

"Your mother's line is very strong and very old. Most of your ancestors were killed during the witch trials in Salem, but one remained hidden and was able to carry on the line, resulting in you. You are one of the more powerful witches in your line by birthright. However, you should not have received any powers until your first pregnancy. It takes time to learn control and time for your body to adjust to the new changes that come with the powers, each stronger than the last. At the rate you are developing without any children is rather concerning."

"She's a witch?" Dean tightens his hold on me as Sam climbs the stairs and takes hold of my hand, giving a gentle squeeze. _Oh my God…witches are bad, right? Dean and Sam have killed witches before…holy shit…_

"Yes. There are differences in witches by birthright and witches gaining powers through spells." Cas has continually stared straight into my eyes this whole time. "Do not be afraid Jennifer. You are not evil, that is not your fate. It was one of the many reasons you were chosen to be Dean's soulmate."

"Why is a hunter matched with a witch?" My voice is quiet but I feel the uneasiness in Dean's body as I ask the question.

"Not a hunter and a witch. Just Dean and Jennifer. You were chosen by the angels to be a soul mated pair before either of you were born, to create a family destined to fight evil. Your children will be angelic vessels and hunters with great power."

"That's why we're soulmates? So I can give birth to four vessels for you to use?" My tone is harsher than I meant for it to be but, if it bothers Cas he doesn't show it.

"Jennifer, I said one of many reasons. I know you question why. I have heard it in your mind many times before. No matter the plane of existence, soulmates or not, you always find a way to each other eventually. You were just meant to be. The soulmate bond just cemented the fact and made the connection stronger between the both of you. I chose this existence for the both of you very carefully, as I have seen the outcomes of all the planes."

"Whoa now, wait a minute…I'm getting a headache." Dean starts to furiously rub his face with his hand before stepping away from me, starting to pace. "Planes of existence? Soulmates? Four kids? Witches? This is…is…bad Cas. We've ganked witches before and now you're telling me I married one?" As soon as the words left Dean's mouth he looked at me apologetically before I stepped away from both Dean and Sam, letting go of Sam's hand and crossing my arms over my chest.

"Baby, I'm sorry, that came out all wrong…" Dean grabbed a hold of my shoulders and my body automatically tensed and it felt like I was being stabbed all over my body at once by hundreds of knives, making me collapse and the top of the stairs in pain, screaming before everything just went black.

* * *

Opening my eyes I realized I was laying on someone's bed, in a completely unfamiliar room. First thing I noticed were weapons on the wall to my right and above my head on the wall and a shelf. On my left was a dresser and a chair. On the dresser I noticed several pictures but I was almost afraid to move. I had no idea where I was or whose clothes I was wearing. I was wearing jean shorts and a brown t-shirt that I had never seen before. Running my hand through my curls was another mistake I made as something on my hand caught in my hair. After some gentle maneuvering I looked at my hand seeing I was wearing my wedding rings which is odd since I haven't worn them in several months now. Another thing was my hair is definitely longer than it was before. I recently got my hair cut to be a little longer than shoulder length, and now running my hands through it I can feel that it is almost to the middle of my back. _What the fuck is going on here? _Gently I get off the bed and pad my feet over to the dresser to look through the pictures. Several pictures I have seen before of the Winchester family, some including myself with the 3 Winchester men, or just Sam and Dean. Then there are some I have never seen before of just Dean and I. We look happy in all of the photos, loving. One picture that catches my eye is of Dean and Sam sitting on a couch in a room that almost looks like a library, and me lying down across both of their laps, an Asian kid standing behind the couch and a blonde woman with an arm around the Asian kid. All of us are smiling happily and before I can really analyze anything else or question the other people in the picture I hear the sound of the door opening, causing me to the around quickly seeing Dean walk through. Dean isn't wearing the same clothes either and he looks little older, hair a little longer. Dean is still wearing jeans but he is wearing a black t-shirt with a maroon button up shirt over the top.

"You're awake." He says while he shuts the door and eyes me warily.

"Yeah…how long was I out?"

"I dunno…couple hours maybe. You okay?" He slowly starts to walk towards me.

"I have no idea…what's going on?" He stops and stares at me a minute before he gives a smirk and starts chuckling in an odd tone I am not used to hearing from him…it's almost evil sounding.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm wearing different clothes, I have my rings on, I have insanely long hair all of a sudden and you…you look a little different, older kind of…and where the hell are we?" He just smirks and closes the distance between us, effectively trapping me against the dresser, holding my face in his hands and tilting my head up to make sure he keeps me where he wants me.

"So this is what you saw? I almost forgot about that…welcome to your newest fucked up power babe."

"Huh? What are you talking about Dean?" I bury my hands into his shirt, fisting the fabric to remind myself this is happening.

"The future…you can now see the future. The fun ones that are interactive for ya, now I don't wanna give too much away though. Now if memory serves…you're trying to kick my sorry ass to the curb right about now, right?"

"Dean…don't start please. Help me…how do I get out of this?" Dean just smirks at me before crushing his lips to mine in a brutally hungry kiss which lights my blood on fire. Feeling his tongue run across my lips I freely grant him access and feel his tongue dart into my mouth and massage my own causing a moan to erupt from me, pulling his shirt to force him impossibly closer to me. Hearing a deep growl in his chest I feel myself being picked up and roughly tossed on the bed, but before I can gain any coherent thought he is on top of me, pressing his hardness into my core and effectively trapping my face in his hands again. I feel both of his rings, cool against my skin bringing me back to some sort of reality again.

"Now that I've got your attention, sweetheart, this is about 6 years ahead of your life right now. We are where we live, nice and big place…safe. This is our room. No kids…we made a choice with Cas. When you go back, you're going to give me one of the biggest scares of my life and you are going to be in a lot of pain. Angels were dicking around again, not happy with the pace we were taking on the whole kids thing. Greedy bastards. As for in this very moment, there's something else you should know."

"What's that?" Dean is still holding me down underneath his body weight, my face held tightly in his hands. When he makes sure I am looking into his eyes he laughs and his eyes go from their normal beautiful dark green to fully black and my heart feels like it stops. Suddenly all I can do to freeze. I should fear for my life but I find that I don't as crazy as that seems. I do however, feel fear for Dean. Before I can ask any questions I suddenly get an image of a symbol flashed before my eyes, unfortunately the flash is too quick to really decipher or truly remember it. Dean's laughter brings me back to focus.

"Always did have a backbone with demons…don't worry…can't hurt you. Every time I think about trying to it feels like everything will break with you. Soulmate bonds apparently run deeper than just the soul since I obviously don't have mine anymore. Tattoo is still on my chest in case that's what you were wondering."

"How the hell did this happen. Is this really you?" I tentatively run my hands up his chest, neck, and over his face where I run my thumbs underneath his eyes which are completely glossy black pits.

"It's me baby..every bit of me." He emphasizes his point by rotating his hips into me, causing me to shiver and slightly arch my back. Demon or not, my body still reacts to Dean as it always has, feeling tingling throughout my body and igniting where he touches like his fingertips have electricity. "It's been four long months in this timeframe baby…wanna help me out with that before you go back? Pleasure before all that pain begins…" He laughs again seeing the indecision play out on my face. I know it's wrong but my mind and my body are playing at war with themselves.

"Dean…how do I go back?" Instead of answering me he starts to kiss down my neck to my collarbone where he runs his teeth over it, causing goosebumps to appear across my flesh. "Dean…" I meant for it to come out as forceful and instead his name came out breathy and drawn out. _My God…how in the hell can my demon husband still make me react like I am 16 and this is our first time all over again?_

_Told you…soulmate bond runs deep sweetheart._

I grab Dean's face and look at him to see his satisfied smirk. "Yeah…neat trick for soulmates. We won't learn it for a while." We both hear another door close but it sounds far away from the room and we both look to the door, my face holds curiosity, Dean's takes on the persona of real evil causing me to shiver. "Sammy's home. Time for you to go. Word of advice, I'm gonna be a bit of a dick when you wake up for the next few days…don't take my shit. Now close your eyes and count down from 10 taking deep breaths and get ready for some pain." I close my eyes just like he asks and count down from 10 causing my whole world to turn black again.

* * *

I wake up abruptly gasping for air and sitting straight up looking around, seeing everyone around me stop what they are doing to rush over. I'm back at Bobby's house. I quickly look Dean over and grab his face in my hands and start crying.

"Hey it's okay, I'm right here." Dean rubs his hands over my arms, back and hair trying to calm me down. "Tell me what happened."

"It was the future…I could interact. I mean…I was me, not just seeing me like a movie but I was in my future self. Dean you were a demon somehow." Everyone freezes and looks at me with looks of confusion. "I'm not crazy, I'm telling you, you were a demon. You weren't possessed, it was just you."

"Okay…alright. Just breathe for me, okay? One problem at a time. We figured out why you're getting bombarded with all this stuff now."

"Yeah…angels are pushing it."

"How did you know that?" Sam asks me but I can't bring myself to look away from Dean's eyes, waiting for them to turn black again.

"Dean told me."

"No I didn't."

"Not you but the future you."

"Demon's don't help people Jenn."

"You did…something about soulmate bonds…you couldn't hurt me even when you thought you could."

"So that explains the teeth marks that suddenly showed up on your collarbone then, right?" Dean asks in a disbelieving tone and it's the first time I look away from him, completely confused and run to the mirror to see the bite mark and start of a hickey right where Dean had been earlier in my vision.

"That's not what you think Dean…" I turn around and stare at him nervously to see if he understands my point without having to explain, and he doesn't get it.

"Then what was it. I don't like this whole going to the future with physical consequences bullshit!"

"You well, no, the future YOU kinda sorta tried to get me to have sex with you…it's a hickey…" I don't chance looking away from Dean to anyone else out of sheer embarrassment but I do hear Sam snickering and the look on Dean's face is priceless.

"That son of a bitch!"

"Dean it was you! What are you going to do, kick your own demonic ass?" Dean ran a hand frustratingly into his hair and all of a sudden I dropped to my knees, the pain from before returning tenfold causing me to not be able to take an intake of breath. I hear yelling going on around me but can't make out any words. Trying to take another breath all I hear is gurgling and feel a burning in my chest before I violently start coughing up blood all over the floor causing small puddles that seem to get larger by the second. I feel myself wrapped up in someone's arms but I can't seem to open my eyes as the pain causes my body to curl inward, more blood spewing from my mouth. The rich iron taste causes me to gag, expelling even more. _I'm dying. _That's all I can think before I feel cold fingers to my forehead causing everything to go black once more.


	6. Chapter 6

_**This chapter is going to be in third person point of view since Cas kind of knocked Jennifer out into a coma so we can see everything that's going on with the others for a change. As always thanks so much for all of the favorites , follows, and reviews . Constructive criticism is always welcome.**_

* * *

Cas stepped back from Jennifer's now limp form eyeing her warily for any changes in her health and aura. Bobby sat at his desk breathing heavily, pouring himself a glass of whiskey. He would never openly express his termoil but that girl was the closest he was ever going to get to a real daughter. If anything happened to her he would be completely lost all over again like he was when Karen died. Sam ccouldn't quite grasp what was happening. He felt like an enraged lion ready to strike out and protect his family, his sister. She kept everyone in line. She kept everyone happy. She kept everyone together even when no one else wanted it. Without her the family unit crumbles, along with each of its members. Then there's Dean. Stopping his pacing long enough to look at the scene before him, Sam sees his brother completely broken. He will somehow blame himself for this and if Jennifer dies, then Dean everyone knows will no longer exist. Dean is clutching to her limp form with all of his strength, jaw clenched tightly to keep his bottom lip from quivering, silent tears streaming steadily down his face. This man is one step away from broken. Both of them are covered in blood, whether Dean notices or not is unsure and no one knows what to say or if it's best to stay quiet. Dean is the first to break the silence.

"How long did you put her out for? She going to be ok?" Dean depositions his hold on her to stand up while holding her in his arms, cradling her head in the crook of his neck. Sam looks away from the scene, unable to look. Jennifer has all the appearances of being dead, of having died a brutal death in his brothers arms.

"She will be out for several days. Her body needs time to heal itself. She should be better when she awakens. I should go and find out more about which angel did this. I will return as soon as I know more." With those parting words is a sound of flapping and Cas is gone. Dean starts to head up the stairs when Sam's voice stops him.

"Where are you taking her?" Dean has no patience for anyone right now. He feels as if his chest is going to explode, as if he needs to fight to have some kind of release. Yes, he knows everyone has a soft spot for his wife, you'd be crazy not to, but no one really understands how he feels. Cas once told them that soul mates aren't as common as everyone is lead to believe. It's a rare occurrence saved for people who are truly meant to be, people who are supposed to do something great for the world. Now here he stands, covered in his wife's blood, trying to hold onto some sense of sanity. Sanity he only seems to have around her.

"Gonna clean her up, she doesn't need to wake up like this. She is gonna be just fine Sammy. We all are. We stick by her and help her no matter what, understand? We are taking a little break from hunting and getting this shit under control."

"Of course, Dean. She's family." Without another glance back Dean continues his trek upstairs with her still in his arms and into the bathroom. He sets her down gently on the floor and starts the bathtub, stripping them both of all of their clothes and throwing them in the trash. He wants no reminders of this day. After filling the tub half way he picks her up and sets himself down in the tub, her laying back against him, while he washes the blood off of them both, staining the water a dark pink. Staring at the color he finally breaks down and cries harder than he remembers doing in a long time, all the while holding her tightly to him, feeling her heart beat steadily underneath his hand.

"I really hope you can hear me baby girl cause I need you to know that you have to come back. You can't die on me. We need to fix everything between us. I know I'm a fuck up and if it wasn't for me you'd probably be living an apple pie life with some guy that works 9-5. You deserve that life and God do I want you to have it but being away from you hurts too damn much. I have to be selfish and keep you. You and Sammy are the only things that keep me breathing. I'd rather spend another 40 years in hell than be without you anymore. So I need you to wake up and be okay baby girl. I need you." Dean kisses her temple and cheek before pulling the plug and stepping out, putting towels around them both and heading to the bedroom to change. He lays her down on the bed and gets in next to her, laying himself practically on top of her just like he always used to. His head buried on her chest, listening to her heartbeat like it is his favorite song, arms wrapped tightly around her, intertwining one leg with hers, making sure she stays in place. With one last shuddering breath he falls into a peaceful sleep having the love of his life safe in his arms.

* * *

Sam and Bobby are digging through books on the Salem witch trials trying to trace Jennifer's ancestry to gain a little more insight into her powers and what to expect. All of this has been so overwhelming and no one is sure where to take things.

"He's been up there a while. Maybe we should go check." Sam suddenly feels responsible for everyone. He feels the need to hold everyone together until she wakes up and resumes the role of the glue in their dysfunctional family.

"Trust me boy, he's doin okay under circumstances. He needs to sort it out and he can't do that with everyone up his ass."

"She's not dying Bobby. She can't."

"She won't ya idgjit. That gal will be right as rain. Just keep researchin. That's how we help."

"Wait, her mother's maiden name was Parker, right? Two women, Alice and Mary Parker were executed on September 22 in 1692. Didn't Cas say one went into hiding to carry on their line?"

"I believe so. How else would she be here?"

"They had a sister named Elizabeth Parker that was charged but never executed. She wasn't found until 1693 after the trials ended in Boston. Where is her family from again?"

"I think she said they're from Hyannis. That's where she came from as a kid."

"That's only a couple of hours away from Boston. I think we found her family line, so we just need to concentrate on the Parker line in Massachusetts."

"Good job boy!"

* * *

Dean wakes with a start and looks up into her face, feeling her breath fan out across his face. He let's out a sigh of relief and looks around the room, seeing Cas standing at the door.

"I am sorry for disturbing your rest. I have some news." Dean gently removes himself from the bed and walks over to Cas. He feels exhausted both mentally and physically and isn't sure how to function properly anymore. This soul mate bond runs so deep that he is sure that they would never choose this for themselves willingly. Feeling even the slightest amount of what the other feels can be great but in instances like these they are draining.

"So who is the dick trying to kill my wife?"

"It was Michael although his intention was not to kill her. His intention was to give her a jump start into her powers. Being that you are Michaels true vessel, Jennifer by default, becomes a being he cherishes. He has a love for her much like your own. He was trying to help but did not think of all consequences."

"Wait, Michael, as in the archangel?"

"Yes."

"And he loves her?"

"Yes. As your soul mate, he is bound to the same feelings the bond creates because you are his true vessel. He is to love and protect her the same as you do."

"He's doing a bang up job." Dean roughly runs his hands over his face and hair and begins pacing, stealing glances at Jennifer who is still sleeping peacefully. The idea of any other man, angel or not, loving her to the same capability as himself also causes his jealousy to flair up to intense levels. She would never agree to any of this which meant he has been visiting her while she sleeps. This makes another wave of unease run through his body. How can he protect her from all of this?

"Can he reverse it? Let things happen the way they were meant to?"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Damn it Cas! We just have to watch her suffer? What if she doesn't wake up? What if she…." He cannot bring himself to finish the thought out loud. It can't happen. She's alive in the future. She saw it so it will be fine.

"You can always call for Michael himself to repair any damages. His power is greater than mine in many ways."

"I don't want that asshat anywhere near MY wife."

"You may not have a choice Dean. I am sorry."

"It's all my fault Cas. If she wasn't soul mated to me then none of this would be happening to her."

"I told you Dean, in all of the 13 planes of existence, soul mate bond or not, you always find each other. Nothing keeps the two of you apart. The soul mate bond I placed onto both of your souls before your births was just to create a deeper bond than you would already create on your own. I've never seen two souls more meant to be than yours. It cannot be broken."

Dean hears this and cannot help but smile through his guilt. She would never be without him regardless. No matter how much they screw up, here they are.

"Would you like me to show you?"

"You're not gonna send me anywhere are you?"

"No. I can just show you the memories of your other selves."

Dean hesitantly nods his head resulting in Cas touching two fingers to Deans temple. All of a sudden Dean is rushed and bombarded with an overload of memories, seeing weddings, children, birthdays, christmases, and deaths. He sees the good with the bad and feels the love they share, no matter what happens. He also feels the same love whether the same bond is present or not, easing some of his guilt. Once Cas removes his fingers the memories remain along with a massive headache.

"The pain will subside shortly once your brain compartmentalizes the memories for you."

"Thanks Cas."

"You are welcome. Sam and Bobby also have some information about her lineage….she will be safe Dean. I have a fondness for her also. I do not wish her harm. She is a rare soul and has many protectors. I hope this eases you." With a sound of flapping wings he is gone once again before Dean can answer. He makes his way back over to the bed and climbs in beside her, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips, letting out a shaky breath.

"I always knew you were special. Thanks for always picking a loser like me and keeping me together." Inhaling her scent once more he makes his way downstairs to Sam and Bobby to hear the information they've gathered on her lineage, all the while waiting for her to wake up and decide what the hell they are going to do. Does he continue to be selfish and keep his wife and their fate or does he finally sign the papers and give her the out she has been asking for?


	7. Contest

I've decided to hold a contest since you all have been so great. The contest is this:

Whoever can create me an album cover for this story that I choose will get a one shot written by me using you and any character from Supernatural of your choosing. It can be of anyone or any situation you want and I will publish it with a dedication to the winner. Sound good? I will hold this contest for 1 week starting 7/12-7/18/15. Good Luck!

New chapter for the story to come later this week!


	8. Chapter 7

_**AN: Thank you for all of the follows, favorites and reviews. As always, don't forget to review after the chapter and let me know how you're liking or not liking the story thus far. You can also give me ideas of what you might like to see happen.**_

* * *

After learning about what Sam and Bobby had found, Dean made his way back upstairs to the bedroom Jennifer was in. He watched her sleeping peacefully, just praying that she would be alright when she woke up after however long Cas put her under for. He decided his next course of action should be to call Ellen and let her know what was going on. He actually found himself nervous for this phone call. Ellen hasn't been a fan of his since they were 16 and he broke Jennifer's heart the first time. They were just teenagers and Dean wasn't ready to say she was it for him just yet. He ended up in a quick relationship with a woman named Lisa Braeden and Sam ruined the idea of that by pointing out both of the physical and personality similarities between Lisa and Jennifer. No one said Dean was the smartest but it was definitely one of the times he truly felt stupid to not have realized it. Needless to say, when he came to beg for Jennifer back...Ellen was harder to win over. This time, Ellen won't even speak to him, only to Sam. Jo at least speaks to him, it's just clipped and short. He deserves it, he knows that.

Picking up Jennifer's phone he quickly selects the number for the Roadhouse and waits for an answer.

"Harvelle's Roadhouse, Ellen speaking."

"Hey Ellen, it's Dean but before you hang up it's about Jennifer." Dean waits in the silence for a minute, waiting to see if she will hang up on him again.

"It always is with you, boy. She's fine, don't worry bout her."

"No Ellen..you don't understand. We're at Bobby's and something happened. It's a long story but it would be easier to do this in person. I know I'm the last person you want to see but it's important and she is your neice."

"I know who she is, she's my family and you'd do good to remember that."

"Yeah Ellen I do, and she's my family too. Be good for you to remember that she is my wife too."

"Watch your tone with me, boy." After a few seconds of silent fuming on both ends, Ellen speaks again. "Is she okay?"

"She'll be fine but there's some stuff going on and it's got everyone on edge."

"If she's okay then I'll be there in a couple of days. I gotta wait for Jo to come back to watch the bar causes Lord knows I ain't puttin Ash in charge...call me if there's any change and keep me updated."

"Yes ma'am, we'll see ya in a couple of days."

"And Dean?"

"Yeah..."

"I still owe you an ass kickin."

"I know you do."

With that they both hung up. Dean let out a big breath he wasn't even aware that he was holding and looked at the phone in his hand. He saw she had 4 text messages and 2 voicemails. He knows he shouldn't right now but they used to use each other's phones all of time. He can't help himself and sees the text messages. 2 are from Jo.

"Everything going ok?" "I miss you! xoxo"

Dean smiles at how close they always were. 1 text from Ellen.

"Call me babygirl, just checkin in on ya. We love ya."

As much of a pain in the ass the woman is to Dean he is glad that Jennifer comes from good people. Always in contact and always looking out for each other. Sucks when he is in the doghouse though. Getting the stink eye from 3 pissed off women that know how to shoot isn't a fun experience. Now he knows how Ash feels.

Last text is from some guy named Jacob.

"Still on for Sat?"

Who the hell is Jacob? Did she have a date? He rushes down the stairs and goes straight for Bobby.

"Hey Bobby, Jenn datin somebody?" Both Sam and Bobby look up and see Dean holding out Jennifer's phone. Sam gives his famous bitch face.

"Dean, really? You're going through her phone?"

"Yeah I am, we've always done it."

"You aren't together anymore, Dean." Dean gives Sam a bitch face of his own.

"So, Bobby?" Bobby just looks between the two boys before downing the rest of the whiskey in his glass, heaving out a sigh.

"She's had a couple of dates with the guy, nothing serious." Dean's chest and stomach clench in a mixture of anger and jealousy.

"Anybody else?"

"Nope."

"He a hunter?" Dean starts clenching his jaw.

"No. Just a normal guy. Nice kid, works in construction in town I believe."

"What's he look like?"

"Why?" Bobby is genuinely confused but Sam knows exactly what he's thinking. He wants to go and find the guy.

"Dean, don't."

"Don't what, Sam? Dates off. What's the guy look like, Bobby?"

"Bout 6'5", short blonde hair, blue eyes, built like Sam...she's got a type." Bobby chuckles at his own joke, Sam trying hard not to crack a smile and failing.

"Funny...I'll be back." Dean pulls on his jacket and rushes to the Impala. As soon as he starts the engine the other door opens and closes, seeing Sam sitting in the passenger seat.

"What are you doing?"

"Coming with you, making sure you don't need to be bailed out." Dean grips the steering wheel tight and flying out of the driveway, spinning tires on the road towards the nearest bar.

"Dean just calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down, Sam? My WIFE has a DATE on saturday and you want me to calm down?"

"Yeah Dean, I do. She had the right to man. You've been separated for six months."

"I KNOW THAT SAM!" Dean's breathing has become erratic and at this point he just wants to fight. "I know it's my fault but I'm back now and the guy needs to know that." They pull into the parking lot and Dean and Sam make their way straight to the bartender.

"Hey man, what can I get ya?"

"You know a construction worker named Jacob? Bout my brother's height."

"Yeah he comes in here everyday. Sitting right over there with his buddies." The bartender points to a table full of large and rowdy men and Dean smirks, making Sam nervous. Dean walks up to the table, hands in his pockets. Sam standing behind him with an apologetic smile on his face.

"You Jacob?"

"Yeah? Who are you?"

"Name's Dean. Dean Winchester. I think you know my wife." Jacob stops and thinks for a minute before busting out laughing, showing off a perfect smile which just pisses Dean off more. The man is definitely attractive for anyone's standards.

"Yeah I know her. Been out with her a few times, nice girl."

"Yeah...yeah she is. I'm just letting you know that I'm back now so the dates stop." Jacob laughs again.

"From what I heard she would be nuts to take you back man but tell ya what, what happens between her and I, is between us. You have a nice day now." Jacob stands up to go back to the bar, causing Dean to have to look slightly up. Dean just chuckles humorlessly before punching Jacob once across the jaw, knocking him down.

"Dates over." Sam drags Dean back out to the Impala before all of the other guys can get out of their seats and to Dean.

"What the hell was that, Dean?"

"Told you Sam...let's get back. I wanna be there when she wakes up." Sam shakes his head and the rest of the car ride is in complete silence. Pulling into the driveway Dean gets out of the car quickly before Sam can say anything else and into the house. Taking off his jacket, Sam comes in right behind him and Bobby greets them at the door.

"Get it out of your system?" Bobby asks, seeing Deans knuckles busted open.

"All good Bobby." Dean says while making his way back up the stairs. Opening the door quietly he sees her in exactly the same position he left her in. Disappointment runs through him. He wants to be mad at her for going on dates but he knows he can't be. It's his fault. He cheated, not her. Maybe she really does want him to sign the papers. The thought makes his chest feel so tight it'll split in half and he cannot breathe. Running a hand roughly down his face he takes a deep breath and decides he will deal with that when she's awake. One problem at a time. Sitting beside her on the bed the takes hold of one of her hands and watches her face contort like she is in pain but before he can really panic he starts getting a massive headache and doubles over in pain with a groan before his vision goes white. Taking a deep breath he opens his eyes and sees he is in a car in the backseat, Jennifer in the passenger and some random guy in the drivers seat. Jennifer looks about 17, and seeing the friendship ring Sammy bought her on her thumb confirms the age. He is so confused. Why is he seeing this?

"Dean? What are you doing here?" Dean sharply turns and see his Jennifer sitting beside him and he can touch her. He's holding her hand.

"No clue…is this what you're dreaming about?"

"I've been dreaming of a lot of things."

"What is this? Who is that guy?"

"This was right after you left when we were 16. This guy asked me on a date…I didn't want to go but Ellen insisted. Said it would help me forget you. Didn't work obviously."

"Obviously…so why are you thinking about this now?"

"It's not intentional. I'm just reliving all of the bad moments in life apparently." Dean looks at her in concern, seeing red splotches on her face and tear tracks. He squeezes her hand tightly.

"What makes this bad?"

"If you don't let go of my hand then you're about to find out." He holds even tighter as the car comes to a stop and he knows what's about to happen seeing they are no where near civilization and the look on her face shows that he's right and his blood begins to boil.

"What the fuck?! You never told me about this."

"Only 3 people ever knew…" Jennifer is forced out of the car by the guy and thrown onto the ground and although she is getting some hits in, she is clearly over powered. Dean attempts to get out of the car but Jennifer stops him, yanking back on his hand.

"it's just a memory. You can't interact or change anything. Let go of my hand and you'll go back." She gives Dean a weak smile but he can't return it. All he can do is look at her and silently cry while listening to her screaming and crying outside of the car. "It's okay babe, just let go. I'll wake up soon."

"No…how can I leave you alone in this hell? I don't want to leave you. God, I have been so scared.." Dean abruptly stops when he sees another figure outside of the car and he walks straight out like a ghost, pulling Jennifer with him and what he sees shocks him. He sees his father beating the guy senseless and Jennifer with a bruised and bloody face trying to cover herself up with the leather jacket he now owns…his Dad's jacket. "Wanna mess with my daughter you piece of shit!" Dean and Jennifer both smile at John's protectiveness.

"Dad saved you? How did he know?"

"He followed me. Didn't trust the guy." Jennifer tells him while laughing. Dean looks at her with shock, remembering something.

"Dad took you back to Bobby's. I was there and you told me it was a hunt gone wrong and cooked us all dinner before Ellen came and got you."

"Yeah…" They both look to see John holding Jennifer tightly, reassuring her that everything is okay. "We agreed that only John, Bobby, and Ellen would know what really happened."

"What else have you been remembering?"

"Everything. I also saw the night you cheated on me. Must have been from you touching me."

"I'm sorry, I can't…"

"Dean stop. I know you were so drunk you couldn't even stand and that in your drunken haze you somehow thought it was me until you saw blonde hair the next morning….I saw it all." Dean looks down, silent tears streaming down his face.

"We can talk when I wake up…about everything but on one condition."

"What's that?"

"When I wake up you can't treat me like shit. Being mad at me and ignoring me isn't going to work. You can't blame whatever is happening on yourself. This would happen to me even if you weren't around. Deal?"

"I'll try. You know I love you, right?"

"I know. I love you too Dean. We will talk later but you have to go back now." Jennifer stood on her tip toes and kissed Dean gently on the lips, letting go of his hand.

* * *

Dean found himself lying on the bed beside Jennifer and seeing Sam standing next to him.

"Jesus man, what happened?"

"I don't know…I think I had one of those vision things. Got suckered in with her. I talked to her."

"Is she okay?"

"She looked fine but her brain is seriously screwing with her…everything she's seeing."

"She'll be alright. She's tough. Go get something to eat, I'll stay with her." Dean nods while getting up from the bed, realizing he feels tingling in his lips and hand like she is still there. Sighing, he makes his way downstairs while Sam sits on the bed with her and holds her hand.

"Hey Jenn, it's Sammy. Just want you to know we are all here for you. Just make it out of there and let's get this family back together. I need my sister to keep Dean in line." Sam leans down and kisses her forehead before lying down beside her and falling asleep.

After eating his bacon burger and thinking about what he saw and everything she had to say, he feels exhausted. He knows if he goes upstairs he is going to see both of them sleeping soundly curled up together like they used to years ago. The thought makes him smile and he's grateful that the 2 most important people in his life are so close. Maybe there is hope for them after all?


	9. Chapter 8

_**AN: As always, thank you so so much for all of the follows, favorites, and reviews. I have received nothing but positive feedback and I am so glad that you all are liking it so much! I did get a PM though stating how I wasn't really going with the timeline of the show but they were enjoying the story none-the-less and I wanted to address that in case any of you others were feeling the same. I will use quite a bit from the show little by little and no it isn't always going to be in the same line as the show since I will need to alter certain situations and characters to fit my story a little better, such as Ellen and Jo for example. They're family with Jennifer so I need them around a little longer than they were in the show. I hope this answered this for everyone and never hesitate to ask me anything you might not understand. Thank you!**_

* * *

"Dean, you know I love her too man but we need to be out there. We started the friggin apocalypse and we aren't doing anything about it!"

"You don't think I know that Sam?" Dean looked on at Sam and Bobby with the best bitch face he could manage. He has had very little sleep and he hasn't shaved since that day almost two weeks ago. "She's family. If it were you up there instead of her I would be doing the same thing I am doing right now…nothing." Dean wipes a heavy hand down his face before continuing, "We've been together pretty much our whole lives and I always let her down. I always leave her in some way and I'm not doing it anymore. The only girl I have ever really loved, the only girl that has really ever loved me, is depending on me and I'm done leaving. I'm gonna be right here when she wakes up. You do what you gotta do." Dean abruptly stands up and leaves the room before Sam can muster up a reply.

Sam is torn. He knows they need to be out there trying to stop what they started. They started the end of the world, and now they are sitting back and letting innocent people die. At the same time, the girl upstairs is family in every sense of the word, and Dean is right, they both let her down all of the time. Dean isn't the only one. Sam lets her down all of the time in his own ways. She was supportive of him going to school, and took the brunt of the argument from John after Sam walked out of the door. He repaid her by calling her once a year on her birthday. Sam lied to her about everything going on with Ruby. She knew something was off, asked him about it and he lied straight to her face. She knew it too, but never said anything more about it, never asked anymore questions because being lied to by Sam hurt too much. She eventually stopped answering both of their calls, only answering the new numbers the one time before they went on the ignore list.

Sam looked at Bobby and the old man just shook his head at Sam before standing up and walking out of the room as well, leaving Sam alone with his thoughts and his guilt. Hearing footsteps coming down the hallway Sam picked his head up and was surprised to see Jennifer standing there.

"Jenn! Oh my God! Are you okay?" Sam stood up and strode over to her quickly but stopped abruptly in front of her, realizing something wasn't right. She wasn't smiling, in fact she had no emotion showing on her face, and her eyes weren't their normal hazel, they were bright blue. Jennifer tilted her head to the side and looked Sam up and down quizzically before letting a small smile break her face.

"Sam. Good to see you are well." Sam backed up and looked at her confusedly.

"Who are you?"

"We haven't really had the pleasure of meeting yet. My name is Michael."

"As in the arch-angel?"

"Yes." Dean and Bobby came through the door seeing Jennifer standing in front of Sam and without questioning why Sam never called for him or why she never came looking for him he ran to her, turned her around and hugged her as tightly as he could. In his relief he never noticed her not hugging back.

"Dean…that's not Jennifer." Dean pulled back and looked at Sam and looked back at Jennifer.

"What are you talking abo-"Dean stopped once he saw her eyes and backed up, reaching for the knife in his back pocket.

"Dean, we both know you won't stab her so save yourself the embarrassment and keep it in your pants. It wouldn't do anything to me anyway, only to her."

"Who are you?"

"Michael."

"The arch-angel?"

"Yes. Do you two always repeat questions?" They both gave him a bitch face before Dean remembered something.

"I thought you dicks needed permission to use a body?"

"We do."

"Then how did you get into her?" Michael smiled and snapped his fingers, changing her clothes from her sleep shorts and tank top to a pair of ripped jeans, knee high boots, a white tank top, and a baggy off the shoulder grey tunic.

"I came to her in a dream. Dean you need to understand that she was dying. She won't last much longer in the state she was in. Her body is building up energy and not releasing it, making it toxic to her body. I explained this to her and she said yes…after giving me some stipulations."

"Oh yeah? And what might those be?"

"I could not trick any of you into believing that I was her, I could not do as I wished while in her body for any reason, and I cannot trick you or ask you to say yes while using her body. She colorfully explained castration to me if any of these were broken."

"Sounds about right…" Bobby said while taking a sip of his whiskey.

"So wait, she was dying…" Sam said while pacing the room.

"Yes. She has all four powers now and the energy is storing into her body since there hasn't been any release. The longer she holds onto the energy the more toxic it becomes. I've been showing her how to control and release the energy. Now I think it is time to show you all what she can really do. How helpful she can really be in this fight of right and wrong. And Dean, it can show you if you can really handle having a witch for a wife." Dean's body stiffened and he ground his jaw, making it tick. "What? You always say how you hate witches…she isn't your ordinary witch Dean."

"Whatever, get on with it. The sooner to show us the sooner you can leave." Michael smiled before walking outside, all 3 men in tow. Michael walked in the direction of the fence in the back of the salvage yard, snapped his fingers and 10 bottles appeared on the fence.

"Ready, gentlemen?" The three men nodded their heads and stood back, giving Michael room. While concentrating they felt the wind gently start to pick up before it pulled into a violent whirl in his hands. Michael smirked before pushing his hands out towards the bottles, sending them all shattering into fine grains of dust. He turned around to see the shocked looks on their faces.

"Still okay with this Dean?"

"Get on with it."

Michael laughed and turned back around, snapping his fingers and lining up 10 more bottles. Holding out his hand to the side a small ball of fire started to grow slowly in his hand. When it reached to be about the size of a cantaloupe he began to bounce it like a rubber ball in his hand before throwing it like a baseball, making 4 bottles explode. Holding both of his hands out a giant ball of fire grew, and forced out towards the fence, making the rest of the bottles explode and part of the fence caught on fire. Before Bobby could complain, Michael opened his arms wide causing the wind to pick up, the sky turned grey rapidly and rain began to fall. Upon closer inspection they realized none of them were getting wet, almost as if the wind was bending it away from them. When Michael put his arms down by his sides the sky opened up and the sun was shining again. Michael could feel the energy had been depleted and was satisfied with his work but he still had saved the best for last. Turning around again he saw all the men still looking shocked a possibly a little frightened. The thought made his stomach twist and his chest ache. He would never understand the humans but he was taught to love them, and he would.

"She has one more elemental ability. Are you ready to see?" Dean nodded his head and the other two followed.

"You might want to back away. I do not wish to hurt you." The men stepped back another 20 feet and Michael crouched down and felt the ground underneath his hands. Feeling the energy coming from the ground, up into his arms and spreading throughout his body. He felt powerful. She truly was a magnificent witch. Yes she was by all accounts still human, she was just special. Concentrating on returning the energy back into the ground the three men felt the ground begin to shake, softly at first before the vehicles around them began to quake. Soon after the ground began to separate him from the other three men, leaving a 4 foot crack separating them before he picked his hands up and the ground stopped and stood still like nothing had ever happened.

"She's powerful. You all needed to see this. You three needed to know. If her heart wasn't as pure as it is, if she wasn't as GOOD as she is, this could all go very badly. She could level this planet faster than Lucifer and I. Do you all understand?" The three men nodded slowly. "Are you all prepared to help her, and to let her continue to help all of you?"

"She's family, none of this changes anything." Dean said with conviction. He knows she isn't a monster, but he also knows that if other hunters found out about her, she would quickly be on some hit lists. She's more powerful than any of them had anticipated and if some people came after Sam, they would definitely be after her and the thought scares him a little.

"Good answer Dean. Don't let your fears control you. If you can't take care of her, I will." With that said they all heard the sound of flapping wings and Michael was gone, and effectively Jennifer.

"Where did he take her?" Bobby said while they all frantically looked around the salvage yard, making their way back to the house. Once they reached inside they saw Jennifer's body lying on the couch. Her color was back to its normally tan olive color, her breathing was more even and it was no longer shallow. Her eyes were closed but she appeared to be sleeping peacefully. None of them noticed Cas standing in the corner until he spoke.

"She is fine. She is resting comfortably now. She should wake up within the next 24 hours. Dean, she can help us stop this."

"I know Cas…I know. It's just a lot to take in at the moment. The things she can do…" Dean let out a heavy sigh, seeing Cas nod his understanding. It's just too much to comprehend in 15 minutes. The weight of the world is on Dean's shoulders, literally. He is Michael's vessel, he is supposed to be the one to defeat Lucifer, the friggin devil. His wife, the only woman that's ever been there, is a powerful witch. They're supposed to be having babies in this crazy life, something neither of them wanted to ever do. They never wanted to raise kids in this lifestyle like they were. He doesn't even know if she will take him back and consider having their family. He doesn't trust Sam anymore. He's lied too much and done too much for him to be fully trusted anymore, but that doesn't mean he doesn't forgive him. He does, it's just all too much for one person to handle.

Everyone leaves the room except for Dean, seeing him deep in thought and knowing better than to disturb him. He crouches down, gently kissing Jennifer's forehead and tangling his hand into her black curls.

"Something tells me you can hear me just fine, don't know how I know that but I do…I just want you to know that you're pretty badass." Dean chuckles quietly, keeping one hand tangled in her hair and the other laid flat on her cheek, thumb stroking her cheekbone. "I love you, nothing's changed. You're my wife, for as long as you want me. I'll be better. I'll be the husband I'm supposed to be." Dean gently pressed his lips to hers and was pleasantly surprised when he felt her kiss back. When Dean pulled away he saw tears in her pretty hazel eyes and couldn't help but smile.

"Dean? What happened?"


	10. Chapter 9

**_AN: As always thanks for all of the follows, favorites, and reviews. I am so glad you all are liking the story so far and all feedback is welcome! Enjoy the newest chapter and don't forget to review!_**

* * *

"Just take it easy…first things first, how are you feeling?" Dean looked over Jennifer's face for any signs of pain or discomfort.

"I feel okay, groggy but okay…honest." Jennifer sat up on the couch and looked around before noticing Dean had a beard, which she is pretty sure she has never seen before in her life, causing her to think that maybe she is in the future again.

"How long was I out for?"

"Little more than 2 weeks, you scared the hell outta us."

"2 weeks?! Well that explains this…" Jennifer said while running her fingers over Dean's beard causing him to smirk at her slightly.

"Yeah…didn't have a whole lot of time to shave. Wanted to be right here when you woke up." Jennifer's heart swells at the admission and remembers promising to talk to him when she woke up, about everything.

"I kinda like it."

"Oh yeah?" Dean says with a cocky smirk that she has come to both love and hate at the same time and she can't help but laugh. "Well I do make anything look good."

"Forever the arrogant ass, aren't ya?" She smiles, letting him know she means it good naturedly and he can't help but feel relief. She isn't mad at him, she doesn't hate him like he thought she would.

"Ellen and Jo came by while you were out cold...they were worried about you."

"I'll call them tomorrow, let them know I'm awake...I just want to take today to adjust, ya know?"

"Yeah I get it..."

"I promised you we would talk when I woke up, and I do want to, but can we hold off…I'm starving." She says while laughing and he can't help but laugh himself. Who wouldn't be hungry after 2 weeks?

"Anything you want…anything." He stands up and holds his hand out to her, which she hesitantly takes before they walk hand in hand into the kitchen. When they reach the kitchen Sam and Bobby automatically look up and freeze before breaking out into large smiles.

"Thank God Jenn! We were so worried!" Sam says rushing over to her, picking her up and squeezing her tightly to him, her arms wrapped around his shoulders, holding just as tightly. She cannot help but laugh and feel happy that they really did miss her. As soon as she is on the ground Bobby spins her around and wraps her into another strong but much gentler than Sam's hug.

"Welcome back to the land of the livin sweetheart." Bobby pats her back before pulling away and Jennifer looks around to see all three men smiling back at her. It's easy not to feel like a monster when you have love and support around you. "You hungry?"

"Yeah…hey Bobby?" Jennifer asks while twisting her hands in her sleeves, something they all notice but don't comment on. They know it's one of her nervous ticks. Bobby raises an eyebrow telling her to continue. "Think maybe you could make me a grilled cheese?" All three men freeze up suddenly, knowing that she only asks Bobby for that in a last attempt at comfort. Bobby quickly recovers and nods his head with a smile, giving her a kiss on the head before walking over to the stove.

"Everything okay, Jenn?"

"Yeah Sammy…all good." She smiles at him but both Sam and Dean see that she is lying. Sam looks at Dean and they have a silent conversation with their eyes. Dean grabs her hand and motions his head towards the den. She wordlessly gets up and follows him, watching him shut the doors behind him.

"Okay…what's wrong?" Dean leans against the wall, arms crossed on his chest and looks at Jennifer trying to read her. Jennifer is looking down, causing her hair to block her face, hands twisting into her sleeves or alternating between picking at her nails. "Jennifer…look at me." She takes a deep breath before looking up at him and shrugging her shoulders with tears in her eyes which she rapidly tries to blink away. Dean wants to walk over to her and scoop her up into his arms, but instead he stays put, not knowing how it will be received by her. Dean waits in silence for her to start, knowing if he keeps her cornered she will eventually cave in and talk. Just like he predicts, when she can't take the silence anymore she speaks.

"Just some of the things I remembered…things I saw. I just need…"

"Need what?"

"I don't know, Dean…" her voice cracks and a tear falls out of one of her eyes before she can stop it and she looks away from him. He feels his chest get tight and takes a deep breath and clears his throat before speaking again.

"What's bothering you the most? Talk to me about it."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dean looks thoroughly confused, not having any idea what she was talking about. Seeing the confusion on his face through her tears makes her shake her head and look away again. "About hell…" she says so quietly that Dean has to strain to hear her, but when he does he straightens his back out and gets wide eyed. He isn't sure what to say. He never wanted her to know about what all he went through, what all he did to those souls.

"What'd you see?"

"Everything…how you were tortured and put back together every day for it to start all over. How they used me against you." Jennifer looks at him and the tears won't stop coming. Remembering everything he went through, how sometimes they made him think she was the one torturing him, or making him think she had come to get him before being tortured herself, him being forced to watch. The fact that she was the reason he finally said he couldn't do it anymore, she was the reason he jumped off the rack and began torturing the other souls…some that the continued to make look like her. They things Alistair made him do to "her" was enough to give her nightmares for years to come. Dean knew what she saw by the look on her face and his own eyes teared up thinking this was definitely the end of his marriage.

"Dean…can I…can I just have a hug please? I really need…you to just hold me for a minute." Jennifer hated how vulnerable she sounded, how she sounded almost pathetic to her own ears, but Dean obviously didn't think anything of it. He threw open his arms and with a quiet "come 'ere" she found herself held tightly in his arms, his face buried into her hair, her face buried into his chest. Both of their bodies releasing tension they weren't even aware they were still holding on to. The only time they feel this kind of bliss is around the other. Dean kissed the top of her head and tightened his arms around her. He couldn't imagine why she would even want to be near him after seeing all of that, but he was grateful.

They were interrupted by Sam coming to tell them that lunch was ready. Bobby had made them all grilled cheese sandwiches with tomato soup.

"Still wanna talk later?" Jennifer nodded her head before reluctantly pulling away to go eat lunch.

* * *

"You two gonna be alright alone or are ya plannin on killin each other?" Bobby asked while looking between Dean and Jennifer. Sam also looked a little hesitant to leave them alone.

"We've been alone plenty of times before and we are both still breathin…" Jennifer said sarcastically before Dean added, "Worse case scenario, your house is blown up by time you get back." Both Dean and Jennifer smiled at the two other men, earning eye rolls.

"Idjits." Bobby said before walking out the door to the Impala.

"Good luck guys…" Sam said before giving them both hugs and walking out the door. They heard the Impala start up and waited until they heard it start down the road before they looked at one another, both unsure of where to start.

"Okay…so we are going to talk about anything and everything and by the end, we will either sign the papers or burn them. This is your chance to say everything you wanna say Dean. Deal?" Dean nods his head and sits down in Bobby's chair at the desk, rolling up the sleeves on his open plaid shirt. Jennifer pulls the papers out of the trash can and sets them on the desk, setting a pen and a lighter on top of them. "You start…" Dean clears his throat and thinks about where to start.

"The cheating…I'm done with it. I know I've said it before but I swear, never again. I don't even know why it really happened this time. I have no excuse and I'm not gonna insult you by trying to excuse it. It happened, I fucked up…again. There's no amount of sorry's I can give at this point." Jennifer nodded her head before sitting across from Dean in another chair on the other side of the desk.

"That's twice Dean. I let it go the first time cause we were young and stupid, we are 28 years old now Dean, and married. How do I know you won't do it again? My heart can't take anymore."

"I know and you won't have to. I know I don't deserve it but if you trust me again, I won't break it. I get it…the way you've looked at me since I got here…I don't wanna ever be the reason you look like that again." Dean took a deep breath, hoping somehow she could trust him again. "The hell thing…I never told anyone. I didn't want anyone to know what it was like, or the things I did to those souls…to you. I still wake up in the middle of the night seeing you screaming for me to stop…begging me to let you go. I still feel sick to my stomach thinking about you on that table." Dean's bottom lip started to quiver and a tear fell before he could stop it and he roughly wiped his hand down his face.

"It wasn't me Dean. I was never there."

"Doesn't change anything. I knew it wasn't you, but just the thought it could have been…and I wouldn't have stopped."

"Do you really think you could hurt me?"

"Haven't I already?" Jennifer shook her head and walked to the front of Bobby's desk on Dean's side, pulled open the middle drawer and pulled out Bobby's silver dagger and put it in Dean's hand.

"What are you doing?"

"You think you can hurt me? Do it." Jennifer stood right in front of him, making him eye level with her chest.

"No." Dean said while trying to put the knife down on the desk but Jennifer grabbed his hand and put the tip of the blade on her throat.

"Come on…you really think you can hurt me then do it. Show me I'm wrong." Jennifer leaned forward, putting both hands on the arms of the chair, caging Dean in. She looked him dead in the eyes, her gaze never wavering. Dean's hand shook before he gently moved the blade across her neck, down to her collarbone, barely applying any pressure, causing goosebumps to raise in the blades wake. He watched the blade move across her skin, always keeping a watchful eye. She had seen what he did to "her" in hell and yet she was showing her trust in him in this moment. He snapped his gaze back up to hers when the top of the blade reached the top of her cleavage.

"I don't want to." Dean put the blade back down on the desk, feeling the sudden urge to lean forward and take her right here and now, not understanding where the urge was coming from. Yeah sure, her trust in him in that moment was hot, but not enough to cause him to be side tracked like he was. Before he could act on the impulse she backed away from him and walked back to the other side of the desk. Little did he know that she was feeling the exact same way as him.

"I may not trust you with some things Dean but my life has never been one of them. I know you would rather die than have something happen to me, much less cause it yourself."

"Then why were you so afraid when you woke up?"

"I wasn't afraid Dean. I needed comfort as much as I think you did, you just won't admit it. Seeing your time there, day in and day out…it broke something in me. Seeing you go through all of that, giving up that we were ever going to get you out of there…I wasn't afraid, I was just unbearably sad." After several moments of silence Dean decided to break it, unsure of how to broach the subject.

"Do you remember saying yes to Michael?" Jennifer nodded her head slightly.

"Yeah I just don't remember all of it…it was kind of like being in a dream but watching it happen through someone else's eyes. I wasn't even sure if it was real or not."

"It was real…you've got some serious mojo."

"I know…he told me I could literally annihilate the planet if I didn't keep myself in check…" Jennifer said while looking out the window with a distant look on her face, almost as if she were talking about anyone else other than herself. Dean knew that look, he invented that look.

"You've got us to help you with it Jenn, you aren't alone. So stop the self-hate train and get off of it. He also said you were too good to do something like that." Jennifer looked to the ground at her shoes.

"Yeah now…but what if-"

"No what if's…you're good. End of story."

"Thought you hated witches…shouldn't you be throwing those papers at me by now begging me to sign?" Dean furrowed his brow in a mixture of anger and confusion. How could she not see that he wasn't going anywhere. They're meant to be, and that's it..end of story as far as he is concerned. He can't imagine not being with her for the rest of their however long they have left.

"I hate evil witches, the ones going around killing people. They're monsters."

"What if I kill someone, even if it's an accident?"

"You won't."

"But what-"

"I said you won't." Dean said with finality and she knew she shouldn't argue the point but she had to make him see that it was possible. She knows what she is capable of, Michael showed her.

"Let's say I did…let's say someone got too close to me, I got scared and set them on fire…would you be able to kill me?" Dean was silent for a long time. He was pissed that she wouldn't just drop it. He knew it was possible but he didn't believe she could do it, even by accident. She once hit a cat while driving and took the thing to the nearest vet's office and waited for the owner's to show up and explain everything in a big teary mess. Her heart really was too good to be having this conversation.

"No. Now no more talking about it."

"Killing someone or being a witch?" Dean glared at Jennifer, making sure she knew the joke wasn't appreciated. Jennifer took off her tunic top and rolled up her pant legs on her jeans. She was getting really hot and didn't know why. Her body had broke out in a fine sweat, making her skin look like it was glowing and it caught Dean's attention right away, causing him to have to readjust his pants discreetly. Jennifer put her hair up in a messy bun to get it off the back of her neck while watching Dean take off his plaid shirt, noticing the sweat starting to show on his t-shirt.

"Is it hot in here to you?"

"Yeah, sweating like a whore in church on confession day." Jennifer said while fanning herself with a folder that was on the desk. She started to feel the dull ache between her legs and rubbed them together to create some friction. She had no idea what was going on but she didn't like it. Dean had an erection that was becoming painful from the fabric of his boxers touching it, but he was trying not to show it, although he did notice Jennifer's nipples had become hard as pebbles, poking through her tank top and the subtle movements her legs were making, causing him to wonder if she was having the same problem as him.

"So what's it gonna be Winchester? Sign the papers or work this out?" Jennifer was wanting to move this conversation along and take a nice long cold shower.

"Told you I wasn't signing any papers, and I meant it. What about you?" Dean watched a sweat droplet roll down her neck and in between her breasts causing him to lick his lips and hold back a groan that wanted to erupt from the back of his throat.

"I'll give you one more chance Dean…one more, meaning 3 strikes and you're gone. Sound fair?"

"Absolutely. You've already given me enough chances, it's time for me to grow up and be the husband I signed on to be…the one you deserve." Jennifer held the papers and the lighter up to him, waiting for him to take it.

"Why don't you do the honors…use your witchy mojo." Dean said with a smirk, which Jennifer returned with one of her own before she watched the instant flame from her hand engulf the papers. She dropped them in the trash can and they both watched them burn.

"That was awesome." Dean said with a laugh and tried to stand up but quickly sat back down with a groan and Jennifer understood he was definitely in the same boat as herself.

"You guys fought any witches lately?"

"Aside from you? No. Why?" Jennifer returned his amused glance with an unamused one of her own.

"Because smartass…I think we're both struggling a little bit with the same problem." Dean quickly looked at her with wide eyes, mouth agape.

"CAS!" Jennifer shouted at the top of her lungs. They both waited, not seeing him anywhere. Dean tried praying for him too but he never showed.

"I'm going to regret this….Michael…please tell me you had nothing to do with this…" The sound of wings caused both Dean and Jennifer to look around, finding Michael looking like a young John Winchester.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that."

"What did you do to us?" Dean asked in a low and threatening tone.

"Helped. The prophecy states four children, you currently, have none." Michael smiled at them smugly before continuing. "Whenever Jennifer's body is ready to conceive, you'll both feel the uncontrollable urge to consummate. It will go away when her body is no longer primed, or if she becomes pregnant. But don't worry, it's just for the first one to get you started. I noticed Castiel was helping come up with ways for you both to avoid having children, but we need you to have them."

"You son of a bitch!" Dean growled, still not able to fully get out of the chair he was in. Michael just laughed.

"You can try and avoid it all you want, but the further you are from each other, the stronger the sensations become. You're welcome." With a flap of his wings he was gone again. Dean and Jennifer looked across the desk at each other, neither knowing what the hell to say, both from shock, anger, and the fact their bodies were basically telling them what to do to the other whether they wanted to or not.

"What the hell are we gonna do?" Jennifer asked in a half moan, realizing her skin was becoming sensitive to everything touching her and Dean's body automatically reacted to the way she sounded and looked.

"Hell…I've been ready babe…for all of it."

"Dean I'm being serious."

"So am I! I told you I wanted a couple of kids with you, I meant it. No I don't wanna be told when we can and can't but if we don't do something about this and soon I am going to explode and not in the way I want to." Before Jennifer could respond they heard the sound of the Impala pull back into the driveway causing Dean to groan in annoyance and anger and Jennifer to lean forward in her chair, laying her head on the desk. After a couple of minutes Sam and Bobby walked through the door, taking one look at the couple they knew something was off.

"What's going on guys?" Sam asked, putting his hand on Jennifer's shoulder causing her to arch her back slightly. As disturbed as she was by her reaction, she had no control over it.

"Apparently Michael put a little mating spell on us to get Jenn knocked up…Bobby, you might wanna clear outta here for the night cause I'm not sure we can hold off anymore."

"Oh God guys…" Sam made a disgusted face before turning to look at Bobby and seeing the shock written all over his face. "Guys seriously, we don't have time to find a way around it…just go." Dean said before pulling off his shirt which was drenched in sweat at this point and Jennifer couldn't help the moan of appreciation that spilled from her lips at the sight of her husband.

"Can't we just separate them?" Bobby asked Sam before Jennifer turned around and told them what Michael had told them.

"Guys please…I'm begging you…stop cock blocking!" Dean groaned while standing up and pushing himself against Jennifer's back, causing her skin to feel like it was on fire and her back to arch. She was completely embarrassed by her behavior but couldn't stop no matter how hard she tried.

"I'm sorry Bobby…Sam…we can't…" a groan left her lips feeling Dean's hands dig into her hips, his hardness pushed against her ass, "we can't stop it so please for the love of all that is holy, save yourselves the lifetime of therapy and go…" Sam and Bobby both booked it out of the house knowing they'd never find a solution in time at the rate their bodies were changing. As soon as they were out of sight Dean turned Jennifer around and picked her up, setting her on Bobby's desk after using his arm to wipe everything onto the floor, not caring about any of it at the moment and attached his lips to hers at a feverish pace. Just as he pulled off her tank top and unbuttoned her pants, they turned around at the last voice they ever wanted to hear.

"Chipmunk…helping Squirrel find his nuts?"


	11. Chapter 11

_**AN: Just fair warning, this story is going to contain some smut here and there. I will always announce it at the beginning of a chapter, that way if you don't want to read it, you can skip past it, but for those who do read things of that nature, it will be in the story. As always, thank you for all of the favorites, follows, and reviews and please continue to do so. It gives me the inspiration to keep at it!**_

* * *

Jennifer and Dean suddenly gasped coming back to reality. Looking around they notice their hands slightly touching each other over the divorce papers.

"What the hell was that?" Dean said while pulling his hand back and abruptly standing up. Jennifer kept looking around, watching Dean pace in a panic. "What THE HELL was THAT?!" Dean asked again, making Jennifer jump.

"I…I don't know. Vision maybe?" Jennifer whispered, afraid that he was angry because he was accidently pulled into it with her. "I'm sorry…I can't control it all yet. I wouldn't use any of this on you on purpose Dean, you know that right?" Jennifer continued to watch Dean pace and run his hands through his hair and over his face, unanswering. The silence became deafening and her guilt became over bearing, and she quickly signed the papers and made her way upstairs. After shutting her bedroom door she heard the front door slam downstairs and she pushed her back against the door and slid to the floor. This was it…this was how they ended. She really hadn't meant to, she didn't even feel this one come on until it was over. How is she supposed to control something like this?

Knocking on the door broke her train of thought and she realized she has been crying. Hastily she wipes her tears away and clears her throat. "Yeah?"

"Babe, let me in…please." Dean's voice rumbled quietly through the door. He put his hands and forehead against the door, realizing shortly after his melt down what she had said to him. "Come on Jenn. I'm sorry, I just needed a minute; you didn't do anything wrong…"

Jennifer sat in silence, holding off any more tears from falling. She heard his boots shuffle on the floor and his hands dragging down the door closer to her head. Hearing his voice so close showed her that he was sitting on the floor on the opposite side of the door.

"I can't promise I am always gonna handle this well. There's gonna be times I completely screw this up because I'm me…but if we have to relive that conversation we just saw, then we will. I'm not giving up on us, and I'm not gonna let you either…so can you please open this door so I can have this conversation with you and not a door."

"I don't want to hurt you…you, Sam…everyone needs to stay as far away from me as possible. I have no control over any of this and there's going to be a time where it's not going to be a harmless vision and you know it Dean…I signed the papers, so just take them and run." She heard a heavy sigh come from the other side of the door and some shuffling around before silence overcame them. A single tear fell from the corner of her eye, head leaned back on the door, and her elbows on her knees. She tried to keep her breathing even, feeling the tears welling up faster than ever in her eyes. Believing she was finally alone she let out a sob, feeling everything she has been holding back for the past 7 months come crashing into her all at once. As soon as Dean heard the loud sob from his side of the door he felt his heart break into pieces and couldn't stand it anymore. He was getting into that room whether she wanted him to or not. He slammed his hands against the door, causing her to let out a frightened yell which he would have found funny in any other situation.

"Open the door…" After a few moments of silence he hit the door again with a little more force, causing her to jump away from the door. "Jennifer Lynn Winchester open this door now or I'll kick it in."

Knowing he wasn't kidding, he would kick the door right off of its hinges to get in that room, she slowly came to the door and slowly clicked the lock back out of place. Quickly wiping her face off she slowly opened the door just enough to show her small frame in the doorway. Getting a good look at her, his heart froze. She refused to make eye contact, tear tracks stained her slightly blotchy face, her eyes were bloodshot, and her bottom lip was quivering from trying to hold in the tears.

"Babe…look at me." Her eyes stayed trained onto his chest, not moving a single muscle in her body and he wasn't going to have any of it. Dean stepped to her, leaving no space between them, cupped her face and pulled her head up to look at him. Once her eyes locked with his he gave her a tentative smile and put his forehead against hers, maintaining eye contact. "We aren't giving up. Winchesters don't run and they don't quit. Now let's go burn those papers and let me show my hot ass wife how much I've missed her." Dean gave his classic smirk, making her let out a short and breathy laugh which made him smile wider. He wrapped his hands around her shoulders, pulling her in tightly, feeling her gently wrapping her arms around his waist and he kissed the top of her head repeatedly. Dean kept hearing her mumbled apologies in his chest and felt guilty over his reaction.

"Listen to me, you have nothing to be sorry for. It's just going to take me some time getting used to everything. We'll figure it out together." Dean pulled back and cradled her face, staring between her lips and her eyes. He's been dying to kiss her, a real kiss this time. No drunken ramblings, no worries, just an amazing kiss between a husband and his wife. The feeling of them together in any intimate setting automatically sets his blood on fire, sending pleasant tingling all over, and the feeling is addictive. Jennifer knew if she gave in, then they were really going to give this one last shot for better or worse, and even though she knew there were a million reasons for them to both just walk away, she also knew neither of them really could ever just up and walk away from the other. She put one hand on the back of his neck and tangled her fingers into the short hairs on the base of his neck and pushed herself as close as she could to him and Dean took the green light and leaned in quickly, pushing his lips onto hers at a feverish pace, which she quickly matched. Both of their bodies suddenly felt as if an explosion was happening inside of them, heating them up from the inside out. Dean groaned at the feeling and buried one of his hands into her curls, gripping tightly, while the other hand wrapped around her back and pulled her body impossibly closer to his own. She bit his bottom lip gently, standing on her tip toes, dragging her body up his own, fingers intertwined in the back of his hair. The feeling was so right that Dean never wanted it to stop and wasn't sure he could even if he wanted to at the moment. Neither thinking of what was to come between Michael's meddling, Crowley popping up, Sam and Bobby coming back home. Nothing else mattered at this very moment but them. Jennifer pulled back when the need for air became too strong and they both looked at each others faces. Both had swollen lips, heavy breathing, lust blown eyes, flushed skin, and slightly mussed up hair.

"We probably don't have a lot of time left before everything kicks in, so I gotta ask…do you really want kids?" Dean had to know, he wanted his wife to give him a couple of kids. A chance to do things right, give his kids a loving Mom and a sane, involved Dad. He just didn't want to make her feel forced. He knew her better than he knew himself sometimes, and he knew that moving at this fast of a pace with everything going on wasn't going to sit well with her.

"Do you really think it's the best idea right now? I mean the apocalypse…Lucifer is out of his cage. You and Sam are walking targets because you're THE vessels and I'm-"

"You're what?" Dean cut her off, not wanting to hear the speech of how she could hurt anyone again. "You wouldn't hurt a fly if you didn't have to, so don't use that…and Sammy and me will always have something after us. Are we going to use that excuse cause if so we won't ever do this."

"Do you really want to raise kids in this lifestyle Dean? In a family of hunter's with a side of witch?"

"We don't have to…we can get out, have the apple pie life and protect them while working 9-5's. You were born to be a Mom babe, the way you take care of people, protect people…the way you love.." Seeing the hope in his eyes, the almost child-like glee at the thought of being a father was enough to break her resolve. He deserved to have a chance at a real family, a real life.

"If we could really do it the right way I would love for nothing more than to give that to you." Dean smiled and kissed her thoroughly all over again, feeling goosebumps raise on his body and his body heating up, and Dean gave into the feeling, trailing his kisses down her neck, tasting the slight salty taste from the light sheen of sweat developing on her body. Hearing her breathy moan when his teeth grazed her collarbone sent his body over the edge and he kicked the door closed and grabbed under her thighs, picking her up and the feeling of her wrapping her legs around his waist while pressing her 36 C's into his face made him harder than he really remembered ever being. While peppering kisses and licks across her neck and chest she began pulling his plaid shirt off right before he hit the bed and threw her down onto it. Before she could really miss his touch he ripped his shirts off and laid his body over hers, pulling her tank top up, kissing every inch of skin revealed to him on his way up. Jennifer gave in to the feelings Dean was putting her body through after almost a year of missing his touch. They faintly heard the front door slam downstairs but neither paid much attention, knowing it was just Sam and Bobby returning.

"I fucking missed you." Dean said before attaching his mouth back onto hers. Between the feeling of his magically lips on hers, and the pressure of his erection pressed into her core she couldn't help the sounds erupting from her. Dean swiftly unbuttoned her jeans, sitting up on his knees he pulled them off of her legs at an almost inhuman speed. As Jennifer sat up to unbuckle and unbutton Dean's jeans he pulled on her hair to lean her head back and kissed her, plunging his tongue into her mouth, groaning as she took the pressure off of his increasingly painful erection. Dean kicked off his boots and stood up to let his pants fall with them onto the floor. Dean paused long enough to actually get a good look at his wife. He hasn't seen her like this in 8 months and he felt like a man finding water in a desert. Her tanned skin was glowing with a fine sheen of sweat, her hazel eyes were blown black with lust, her black curls were spread all over the comforter giving the appearance of a halo. She was wearing a matching black bra and panty set which complemented her hourglass figure perfectly. She had definitely lost some weight, her ribs showing more prominately than before as well as her hip bones, but she still looked amazing. She wasn't hardened with muscle, she was soft and shapely like a woman should be and God he missed the way she felt underneath of him. They fit together like perfect puzzle pieces and he realized in his admiration how much his body missed the warmth and immediately remedied the situation by finding the cradle between her legs and resuming his rightful place. The friction caused her to arch her back giving Dean the perfect angle to unclasp her bra, but before he could move his fingers together they heard someone they had completely forgotten about.

"Chipmunk…helping Squirrel find his nuts?" They both froze and looked towards the desk in the corner of the room to find Crowley standing there with an entirely too amused smirk on his face. "You didn't have to dress up for me, love…although I love the color on you." Dean quickly grabbed his flannel and threw it to Jennifer to cover herself up with while he put on his pants.

"Not the time Crowley…" Jennifer said while buttoning up the shirt that was the size of a dress on her short frame.

"Yeah…what is it you need cause we were a little busy."

"Oh I noticed, you could continue…I'll wait." Crowley knew Jennifer was an automatic weakness for Dean and he used it at every advantage he could.

"Start talking before I just decide to kill you." Dean's voice took on a hard edge, feeling the effects of Michael's meddling becoming stronger the longer he stayed away from her.

"Just came to see how the missus was doing…heard she finally woke up with some improvements from the old model."

"I'm fine Crowley…want a demonstration?" Jennifer said, finding it almost impossible to keep herself from moving closer to Dean.

"Actually, love…that's exactly what I want."

"Suit yourself." Jennifer quickly put her hand up, causing wind to throw Crowley into the wall before he slumped on the ground. Dean laughed while Crowley stumbled back up to his feet.

"Impressive…powerful little witch aren't you?"

"You have no idea."

"Actually I do. I don't know how you got past this-" Crowley held up a hex bag with items of protection against witchcraft inside, "but you did…got what I came for. See you soon, love." Crowley smirked once again before disappearing with a snap of his fingers.

Sam and Bobby burst into the room after hearing the loud thump from Crowley hitting the wall and dropping to the floor.

"What was that?" Bobby asked before they looked around, realizing how little Dean and Jennifer were wearing. "Were we interrupting something?" Sam said with a smile, happy that they appeared to be working things out.

"Yes…yes you were…we'll explain later but you might wanna get out of the house for a couple hours…fair warning." Dean said before shoving them both out of the door. "Now where were we?" Dean asked before kicking his pants back off causing Jennifer to giggle.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Smut in the first part of this chapter, I will separate it with a line so if you want to skip it, you know where to pick up reading without missing anything important to the story. 2 updates to this story in 1 weekend, I'm on a roll. Please continue to review, I appreciate them all and it gives me motivation to keep going!**

* * *

Dean finally understood what his heaven would contain. This moment would definitely be in his greatest hits to replay. Looking down at his wife underneath of him, she looked completely and utterly beautiful to him. Her hair was splayed out on the pillow, her skin had an ethereal glow to it, face flushed, mouth slightly parted and her eyes were hooded and pupils blown. She was naked underneath of him and the feel of her skin on his felt more amazing than he remembered. Everywhere they touched felt as if their skin was burning with electricity and he wanted to savor and rush this moment at the same time.

Jennifer wanted to shrink under his gaze but stayed still after noticing all of the love and admiration in his eyes, pushing her insecurities to the back of her mind for the moment. She watched his eyes take her in and the small smile tugging at the corner of his lips and brought her hand up to cup his face, bringing him out of his daze. Dean smiled at her before leaning down and gently pressing his lips to hers, moving them softly and slowly. Her mind went blank, enjoying the feel of his lips on hers and the feel of his weight on top of her. Dean trailed one of his hands down her stomach and lower to reach her core, making sure she was ready for him. He normally would torture her with slow and long lasting foreplay but he couldn't stand not being inside of her any longer. He slid his tongue into her mouth at the same time he slipped a finger inside of her heat. She let out a harsh breath through her nose and slightly arched her back at the intrusion while Dean let out a low growl at how wet and hot she felt. He quickly pulled out his finger and lined himself up at her entrance, applying gentle pressure with his hips to keep him there. He rested his forehead against hers.

"Open your eyes babe…" Dean whispered, his breath fanning across her face. She felt as if her whole body was ready to explode, but complied and slowly opened her eyes, her breath hitching at how bright his eyes seemed. As soon as he locked his eyes with her he pushed himself into her in one swift thrust, burying himself to the hilt, furrowing his brows and letting out a loud groan as her eyes rolled back and her back arched, pushing her breasts further into his chest while her nails dug into his back from the sensations that suddenly rushed through her. After giving her a moment to adjust to his width he quickly pulled back and snapped his hips forward again, testing if she was in the same frame of mind as him. He didn't feel like taking his time, whether it was just finally being with his wife again or the effects of Michael he didn't know, but all he wanted was to take her as hard and as fast as possible.

Jennifer wrapped her legs around his hips, locking her ankles and digging her nails into his shoulder blades letting out a loud wanton moan at the quick snap of his hips, urging him to continue. At this rate neither of them thought they'd last long and while Dean wouldn't normally be okay with that idea for himself, he knew there was no stopping it and he didn't even try.

Dean wrapped both of his hands into her curls close to her head and set a brutal pace with his hips. He kissed, licked, and bit his way along her jaw, neck, and collarbones, never relenting his pace. Jennifer let out loud moans, biting into his shoulder trying to hold on to any semblance of her rapidly drifting sanity. Dean started rolling his hips into her at the same pace he had already set, Jennifer rolling her hips up to meet his thrusts. "So…fuckin…tight…" Dean grunted out between breaths. The sound of his voice enough to send her over the edge. After feeling the familiar fluttering in her walls he smirked knowing exactly how his voice affected her. "You gonna cum for me baby?" Dean's husky voice said into her neck. He leaned up and bit her bottom lip somewhat gently while pulling her hair, leaning her head back knowing all of her turn-ons and using them to his advantage. "Dean…don't stop…please…so close…" Dean slipped his unoccupied hand under her lower back and arched her up slightly making himself hit her g spot repeatedly. "Let it go baby" he managed to grunt out while sucking one of her nipples into his mouth hard. She went completely silent for a moment and her thighs pulled tighter into his hips and he felt her heat clamp down on him like a vice grip causing him to grunt and slow his movements. As her walls continued to clamp down on him she moaned out his name loudly and drug her nails down his back leaving angry red marks behind. Dean couldn't hold himself back anymore and let himself go inside of her, buried all the way in, digging his fingers into her hips hard enough to bruise, letting out a loud drawn out moan before panting and lying back on top of her, both of them trying to catch their breaths.

"That was…" Jenna panted, searching for the right words, still clutching him tightly to her.

"Awesome." Dean finished for her. He leaned up on his elbows and gave her a devilish smirk. "How bout you roll over and we go again." He said while wiggling his eyebrows causing her to giggle.

"Absolutely."

* * *

Jennifer woke up realizing the sun was already bright and blaring. She never sleeps this late. Looking at the bedside table to the clock she sees it is 9:20 and the house is dead silent. Plopping her head back down on the pillow she takes notice of the extra weight across her waist and the extreme warmth along her back making the memories of their night come back full force. She slowly turned her head to look at his face seeing that he was still sleeping. His long eyelashes rested on the bottom of his eyes, freckles prominent across his nose along with a slight bump in his nose; the imperfection making him seem all the more perfect. His lips were slightly parted and his hair was in complete disarray. The whole picture made her smile and she slowly turned herself towards him trying not to wake him. Her whole body had a pleasant ache to it reminding her of the 4 times he ravished her body in numerous positions, then she remembered they didn't use any condoms. They've only ever had unprotected sex a handful of times and only with each other, usually when they were too drunk to think about it or when they lost their virginities to one another. One of those times did result in an unexpected pregnancy when they were 20. She had found out right after he had left her again and she knew she couldn't have the baby. That baby wouldn't have had a good life with a single bartender mother whose family was submerged into the hunting life and who wouldn't have had a real father around. The 20 year old Dean most definitely was not ready to have a child. He couldn't even commit to her more than 6 months at a time if they were lucky. So she did the only thing she knew she honestly could do and had an abortion. That decision haunts her every day. Jo was the only one who ever knew and stayed with her for days while she cried.

"See something you like?" Dean's sleep induced voice asked with a smirk, breaking her train of thought. She looked up to see his bright green eyes looking into her own hazel ones and smiled a little at him while pushing away the thoughts and her guilt so he wouldn't notice.

"I'm still debating." She said while running her fingers over his face with feather light touches.

"Smartass." Dean said, cupping her face and leaning his head down to give her a kiss. She sighed into the kiss several moments' later in complete contentment and he pulled away before it could become too heated. "How about we take a quick shower and get some breakfast before we have to get to work? We've gotta get back on track to stopping Lucifer and Michael."

"Sounds good."

* * *

After showering and eating their breakfast which they cooked together, they were sitting in Bobby's study waiting for him and Sam to come back. Dean had sent a text to Sam for the all clear while Jennifer was going through her own phone. She had the usual texts from Ellen and Jo but she also saw a couple from Jacob when she finally remembered she had a date with him set weeks ago. Opening the texts to reply she saw his last message which made her furrow her brow.

_Met ur ex. He needs his ass kicked for the sucker punch. Call me._

"Dean?" Jennifer said while looking up from her phone, keeping a calm voice.

"Yeah babe?" Dean looked over at her from his phone and immediately noticed the confused look on her face.

"Anything…I don't know, interesting happen while I was out for all that time?" Dean froze, wondering what the hell she was talking about. He didn't really leave her side the whole time and the house was fairly quiet aside from the usual calls from hunter's needing Bobby's help.

"No...It was pretty quiet actually. Why?"

"Got this text here, saying you sucker punched somebody? Ringing any bells?" Dean thought about it for a moment and realized exactly who she meant.

"I didn't sucker punch him! He was asking for it!" He said, standing up while raising his voice slightly. "I told him that I was back and he needed to cut ties, he got smart so I laid him out." Jennifer looked at him like he had 2 heads.

"Are you out of your damn mind?! How did you even know about him?"

"I used your phone to call Ellen and his message popped up. I took care of it."

"That wasn't for you to decide Dean, if I recall we were still separated until last night which gave you no right to go through my phone or to beat up the guy I was seeing!"

"Oh please we both know he wasn't right for you anyway. I did you a favor." Dean walked to the fridge and pulled out a beer, popping the top off using his wedding ring. At least they had a solid 10 hours before fighting again.

"How would you feel if I went through your phones and went psycho to track the girls down that you've slept with just to beat the shit out of them?"

"First of all, that would be kind of hot; secondly, I haven't been with anybody except you since that night and…wait…did you have sex with him?" Dean asked while pointing the neck of the bottle in her direction.

"Does it matter?"

"YES! Yes it matters."

"Does it change anything?"

"What? No I just think I should know since I am your husband." Jennifer arched her eyebrow at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "Look, I get it, my number isn't exactly wholesome but I think I should know."

"Dean, you are not the only man I have ever slept with. I know you'd like to think I sat around waiting for you like a good little girl every time you left me but I didn't. I've had sex with 7 people, and yes, Jacob was one of them."

"7?! 7 guys?!" Jennifer laughed at the outrageous look on his face.

"Compared to your triple digits I would say I'm close to a virgin." Dean opened his mouth to speak a few times but ultimately ended up closing his mouth unable to come up with a comeback. His best response was a mumbled,"Double digit, not triple" to which Jennifer just rolled her eyes and typed a reply into her phone.

"Are you texting him?"

"Yes." She curtly replied, not looking up from her phone. Dean's blood began to boil and he stormed over and took her phone from her hands and looked at the screen seeing what she was typing.

_I'm so sry abt him, he's protective. We r giving things another try, I'm so sry_

Dean cleared his throat and hit send, handing her back her phone with a sheepish grin. He could tell she was not amused and quickly leaned down and kissed her cheek whispering a quick "sorry." Before she could say anything else Sam and Bobby walked into the house, both with crazy grins on their faces.

"So you guys worked things out or was it just all Michael's doing?" Sam asked, never losing his smile. Dean looked to her and smiled with one side of his mouth which she couldn't help but return.

"Yeah Sammy…we're good." Dean said making Sam pat him on the back and picking Jennifer up while laughing and swinging her around causing her to laugh and hold onto him tightly.

"Thank God. I thought you two were never gonna work things out at this rate." Sam said after he put her down on the ground.

"Glad you two idjits figured it out but next time you try and kick me out of my own house you're getting filled with rock salt." Bobby said while making his way to his kitchen.

* * *

They had Bobby on high alert for anything dealing with demonic signs and omens while they drove to the Roadhouse to get more of Jennifer's things and to stop in so she could see Ellen, Jo, and Ash before they headed out to work some smaller cases while they were waiting for news.

Upon reaching the bar, Jennifer couldn't wait to get inside and see her family. Ash could help keep an eye out also for anything demonic. He may not look like it but he was a genius. Sprinting to the doors she heard the boys chuckling behind her but she didn't care. As soon as she opened the doors and got inside Ash was the first to notice her. He threw his arms up in the air while laughing and said, "If it isn't baby girl returning home!" Jennifer laughed and ran to him, wrapping him up tightly in a hug which is gladly returned. "You ok?" He asked her quietly and she nodded her head into his shoulder.

"I'm as good as I can be, promise." She pulled back and made an X over her heart. Jennifer was attacked with a forceful hug from behind and the flash of blonde hair the appeared over her shoulder told her it was Jo.

"Oh my God! I've been so worried and Mama has been goin crazy!" Jennifer turned around quickly and hugged Jo just as tightly.

"I'm okay Jo-Jo…I'm okay."

"You better be." She said while laughing. When they pulled away from each other both Jo and Ash noticed the Winchesters standing by the bar, watching the scene unfold.

"What are you doin here?" Jo asked Dean angrily, marching up to him.

"It's okay Jo. We worked things out, I swear." Dean said while raising his hands in a surrendering motion. Jo narrowed her eyes at him getting close enough to him to talk low.

"I don't trust you Winchester and I don't want her anywhere near you but if you break her heart again there won't be anything left of you to find. Understand?" Dean swallowed heavily, nodding his head. He knew it wasn't an empty threat.

"It's not gonna happen again Jo." She looked at him skeptically before walking back over to Jennifer and Ash with a smile.

"I think the women are scarier than the men in that family." Sam said quietly, staring after them wide eyed.

"Tell me somethin I don't know Sam." Dean said. The boys heard a throat clear behind them and they both froze, slowly turning their heads to see who it was.

"You boys would do best to remember it too." Ellen said with a smirk, patting both boys on the back before stepping around them to get to her niece. "Come here baby girl!" Ellen opened her arms wide and Jennifer eagerly stepped into the arms of her biggest protector. "Welcome home baby girl."


End file.
